True love never dies
by Greenapple284
Summary: Elena a disparu et Stefan n'est pas blanc comme neige. Damon fera tout son possible pour retrouver celle qu'il aime. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, parce qu'enfaite je n'en sais pas plus moi-même Bonne lecture . Rated T au cas où. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**AN**** : Hey hey, Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction, qui aura (je pense) plusieurs chapitres. Elle se situe à la saison trois, à peu près, mais ne suit pas les épisodes. Merci encore pour les reviews sur Brotherhood =D. Bonne lecture ^^. **

Damon's Point Of View :

Il pleut et le jour se termine, l'obscurité commence à s'installer. Je marche dans les allées lugubres du cimetière de Mystic Falls. Après quelques instants, j'arrive devant une tombe, c'est à ce moment que je vois le nom qui y est inscrit : Elena Gilbert. Mon cœur mort se sert au fond de ma poitrine, j'ai une soudaine envie de pleurer. Je n'entends plus le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur les tombes en marbres, je ne vois plus les lettres gravées sur la tombe de celle que j'aime, je ne ressens plus que la tristesse. Comment peut-elle être morte ? Hier encore je l'embrassais devant sa porte et aujourd'hui elle se retrouve dans un cercueil. Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai la tête qui tourne, ma vision est troublée par les larmes. Et, c'est à ce moment que je le remarque. A quelques mètres de la tombe d'Elena, Stefan me regarde avec un sourire carnassier. Une étrange lueur brille dans ses yeux, et je comprends que ce n'est pas Stefan, c'est l'éventreur qui a pris possession de mon petit frère. Il avance vers moi, avec la lenteur d'un prédateur guettant une proie. Depuis quand avons-nous échangé nos rôles ? Où est passé le mangeur de lapins ?

Mes interrogations sont vite interrompues lorsque mon cher frère me plaque au sol. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire malsain, dévoilant ses canines pointues.

J'entends alors quelque chose vibré. Je me retrouve bientôt à la pension, étalé sur mon lit, le front perlant de sueur. A côté de moi, mon portable vibre, je regarde l'identifiant et éprouve un immense soulagement à la vue du nom sur l'écran : Elena. Je m'empresse de décrocher et entends étonnement la voix de Jeremy : « Damon, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, Elena n'est pas rentrée hier, j'ai téléphoné chez Bonnie et Caroline et elle n'est pas chez elles. »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et file chez les Gilbert. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre mais, sur la route, je ne cesse de prier pour que mon rêve (ou plutôt mon cauchemar) en reste un.

Une fois arrivé, je sors en trombe de la voiture et entre chez Elena. Jeremy est assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Décidemment, ce gamin n'a vraiment pas de chance. Je le regarde (même si cela peut paraître surprenant) avec un air compatissant et lui dit que je la retrouverai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais. Puis, j'ajoute :

« Enfaite, où est Alaric ?

_ Il est parti voir si elle n'était pas au Grill ou à la Bibliothèque et il ne l'a pas trouvé. Répond-il d'un air abattu.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que tout va bien se passer (c'est un peu cliché mais que voulez-vous), mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Je suis en effet interrompu par la sonnette. Je me dirige vers la porte. Lorsque j'ouvre celle-ci, je reste stupéfait en voyant Stefan. Pourquoi serais-je stupéfait de voir mon propre frère ? Me demanderez- vous probablement. Hé bien, ce dernier est couvert de sang, dans ses yeux brille une lueur étrange et sur ses lèvres règne un sourire carnassier…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles ont illuminé ma soirée ^^. Nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Elena. Bonne lecture. **

Elena's point of view

Alors que je contemple ma paire de chaussures, je me rappelle le jour où je l'ai acheté : ce jour là, j'avais réussi à traîné Damon avec moi au centre commerciale. Certes, il n'était pas ravi (enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire) mais je ne lui avais pas donné d'autres options. Nous marchions dans les grandes allées pleines de boutiques, quand l'une d'elle attira soudain mon attention. Dans sa vitrine se trouvait une magnifique paire de chaussures bleues. La couleur m'attirait particulièrement, peut-être parce qu'elle était du même bleu que les yeux de Damon, mais je ne lui dirais jamais cela : son égo est déjà assez imposant à mon goût.

En ce moment, ma vie sentimentale est un vrai casse-tête. Damon est de plus en plus présent, il me soutient dans les moments difficiles, je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment et… j'ai moi aussi des sentiments pour lui. Si je ne lui ai pas dit, ce n'est pas vraiment parce-ce je suis toujours amoureuse de Stefan. Il me manque bien sûr mais il n'est plus lui-même, je dois le laisser partir. Non, si je ne lui avoue pas mon amour (oui je l'ai dit, il était temps) c'est parce j'ai peur qu'il est l'impression de remplacer Stefan. Mais ce n'est pas d'un deuxième Stefan dont j'ai besoin : j'ai besoin de Damon.

Au début, Damon était le « mauvais frère », celui qu'il valait mieux ne pas fréquenter, celui qui causait problème sur problème. Et aujourd'hui, qui est du côté de Klaus ? C'est Stefan. Certains pourraient penser qu'ils ont échangé les rôles. Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Pour moi, Damon n'a jamais était le mauvais frère. Il est vrai qu'il a fait des erreurs et il en fera probablement d'autres, mais qui peut lui lancer la pierre ? En tout cas, ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il y a du bon en lui. Il agit par amour, et ses problèmes (comme ceux de son frère) sont tous partis du même point : Katherine.

Si je pense à tout cela, c'est que ce matin, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Et lorsque j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte : celle-ci est restée close. Alors, je suis là et je réfléchie et je pense à Lui, parce que sinon je vais craquer, je vais fondre en larme. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici mais j'ai l'impression d'être enfermée depuis des jours, même si cela ne fait probablement que quelques heures.

Je me décide à faire un tour de la pièce, je regarde autour de moi, tout est vieux et poussiéreux. Sur les étagères trônes des dizaines de livres aux pages jaunies. Sur la commode, est posée une ancienne poupée de porcelaine. Elle porte une robe en dentelle rose, déchirée et chiffonnée. A côté d'elle, il y a une boîte avec une ballerine collée sur le couvercle. Je l'ouvre et une musique familière retentit à mes oreilles… Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu cette mélodie… Je me souviens alors que ma mère m'avait offert une boîte identique à celle là, je ne sais d'ailleurs absolument pas ce qu'il en est advenue. Un frisson me parcourt, cette pièce fait froid dans le dos. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir traversé les années sans avoir était ouverte une seule fois, elle semble figée dans le temps.

C'est à ce moment que je réalise la situation dans la quelle je me trouve, je suis enfermée, personne ne sait où je suis (pas même moi, cela dit en passant) et je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai atterri ici. J'aimerais tant que Damon soit là. Si jamais je ne m'en sors pas, il ne saura jamais que je l'aime.

Mes pensées sont brusquement interrompues par le bruit d'une clé qu'on introduit dans une serrure. Et là des tas de visages défilent dans mon esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse. J'imagine tour à tour la porte s'ouvrir sur : Klaus, Stefan, Katherine, un groupe d'hybrides franchement pas très sympathiques mais… je n'étais absolument pas préparée à la voir s'ouvrir sur : … Matt ?

J'hallucine ce n'est pas possible et alors pour en avoir le cœur net, je l'assaillis de questions :

« Matt, c'est toi ?

Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ? » Cependant, toutes mes questions restent sans réponses. Matt se contente d'avancer jusqu'à moi avec une démarche robotisé, de poser un plateau repas à mes pieds, de fixer le mur quelques secondes avec des yeux hagards et de repartir par où il est arrivé. Verdict : hypnotisé.

**AN**** : Voilà ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous ne savez pas encore qui est derrière tout ça (mais c'est parce qu'enfaite, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre moi-même =D) Mais rassurez-vous, les réponses viendront bien assez tôt (espérons le, lol). **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN ****: Voilà le troisième chapitre. Je ne posterais peut-être pas tous les jours avec le lycée, donc je profite du week-end ^^. Merci à **_**Cameron Glau**_** et **_**didi211 **_**pour vos reviews, je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mon blabla : bonne lecture =D.**

Point de vue omniscient : 

Après son arrivée, Stefan est entré chez les Gilbert et depuis, il s'est contenté de sourire niaisement. Il n'a pas dit un mot pour expliquer son état, en réalité il n'a rien dit du tout. Damon lui, l'observe depuis quelques minutes avec un regard dubitatif. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir son frère sourire et encore moins d'une façon aussi idiote. Celui-ci soupçonne qu'il ait été hypnotisé, ensorcelé ou dieu sait quoi d'autres, alors, il sort son téléphone de sa poche et compose un numéro qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'utiliser. Une sonnerie retentit, puis deux… puis trois et un clic avertit Damon que son correspondant a décroché, il se lance alors dans une tirade magistrale :

« Bonnie, écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et le sentiment est réciproque mais là, c'est sérieux. Là, il s'agit d'Elena, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin et Alaric ne l'a trouvé nulle part en ville. Sans oublier que Stefan s'est pointé sous son porche il y a un quart d'heure avec du sang plein sa chemise et que son sourire de débile ne l'a pas quitté une seule seconde.

_ Bon d'accord, je t'écoute : qu'est ce que je peux faire ? demande la jeune fille.

_ J'aimerais que tu viennes faire tes trucs de sorcières ici pour me dire pourquoi mon frère est devenu un légume… avec des crocs. Lui répond-il d'une traite.

Silence, silence…. Et encore du silence.

_ S'te plaît, pour Elena ! Suplit le vampire (ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes, mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence).

_ Okay, j'arrive dans dix minutes. » Lâche enfin la sorcière.

En entendant cette phrase, Damon est tellement satisfait qu'il pourrait faire une danse de la victoire et puis il se rappelle que la sorcellerie est complètement aléatoire. Sa joie vient de retomber. Surtout que, autant qu'il se souvienne, il n'a jamais eu de chance avec ce genre de chose. Il faut dire que les sorcières le détestent. Cela joue(légèrement) en sa défaveur. Il relève la tête vers Jeremy quand celui-ci lui demande :

« Alors, elle a accepté ?

_ Evidemment, c'est de sa meilleure amie qu'il s'agit tout de même. Rétorque Damon

_ Il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille, ça va pas fort entre nous en ce moment. Confie le jeune homme d'un air penaud.

_ Et Jer, Elena est ta sœur, Bonnie comprendra et de toute façon, on lui demande ses pouvoirs pas son avis, point final. »

Jeremy ne trouve rien à répondre à cette réplique. Damon a toujours eu un fort pouvoir de persuasion (c'est un vampire après tout).

A cet instant, la sonnette retentit (mais cette fois les deux hommes savent qui se trouve derrière la porte). Damon ouvre à Bonnie, et pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il est heureux de la voir.

_*Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Elena : _

Elena's Point Of View :

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais là, près de moi, se trouve Klaus. Il ne semble pas me voir, il fixe un point imaginaire, droit devant lui. Une porte s'ouvre au fond de la pièce et un hybride entre avec une jeune fille apeurée. Lorsque Klaus s'aperçoit de leur présence, un immonde sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il saisit alors la fille par le bras et plante soudainement ses crocs dans sa carotide. Un cri échappe mes lèvres et Klaus se retourne dans ma direction. Il m'a entendu c'est sur, je suis fichue. Il s'approche lentement de moi, tel un prédateur, et je sens ma fin arriver avec lui. Je ferme les yeux en attendant la douleur, mais celle-ci ne vient pas, je les ouvre alors pour découvrir Klaus en train de se battre avec… Damon ! Mais, a-t-il perdu la tête ? Il n'a aucune chance. Et alors Klaus le mord, la mortelle morsure de loup-garou. J'ai l'impression de revivre le pire jour de ma vie…

Point de vue omniscient : 

Elena s'est rendormie il y a plusieurs heures, faute d'avoir autre chose à faire. A présent, elle ne cesse de se retourner dans le lit de sa prison. Sur le rocking-chair, près de ce dernier, se trouve un homme qui l'observe. C'est ce même homme qui l'a enfermée ici. Malgré cet acte, il semble concerné par le cauchemar de la jeune femme. Il ne la réveille pas, ne voulant pas l'effrayé plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Après quelques temps, celle-ci sursaute en criant : elle s'est réveillée d'elle-même. Au début, elle regarde la pièce d'un air désorienté, mais l'obscurité l'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle tâtonne donc autour d'elle pour trouver l'interrupteur. Elle allume ensuite la lumière, et quelle n'est pas sa stupeur quand elle se rend compte que l'homme n'est autre que :

« Elijah ! » .


	4. Chapter 4

**AN ****: Hello, nouveau chapitre. Vu que le mercredi aprem, il n'y a pas cours =). Donc voilà les raisons de l'enlèvement d'Elena et la continuation des recherches de Damon. Merci encore à didi211 et Cameron glau pour leur reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ajoute dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes. Dites-donc c'est fou ce que je blablate aujourd'hui, je vous fiche la paix ^^ Bonne lecture ! =D.**

Elena's point of view : 

Alors celle-là, si je m'y attendais ! Je n'y crois toujours pas, Elijah m'a enfermé ici, il y en a qui ne manque pas d'air…

Et en plus, il ose me répondre tout calmement : « c'est bien moi » Sérieusement, il ne va même pas m'expliquer ce que je fiche ici, il n'en a rien à faire. En réalité, si je suis là c'est parce que monsieur ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée et qu'il a probablement trouvé cela amusant de me séquestrer : quel psychopathe ! (certainement, ce que je pense n'est pas très rationnel mais je suis enfermée depuis deux jours alors le manque d'air me monte quelque peu à la tête). Maintenant, je lui demande avec une colère à peine contenue, et une ironie qui ne l'est absolument pas :

« Puis-je savoir ce que je fous ici, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Tout à fait. Répond-il.

_ Alors ? J'attends ! Je m'exclame.

_ Excuse moi mais tu as demandé si tu pouvais savoir pourquoi tu étais ici, tu n'as en aucun cas demandé pourquoi tu t'y trouvais, dit-il. Puis, voyant que sa « plaisanterie » ne m'amusait pas le moins du monde, il poursuit : Voilà, je vais te l'annoncer honnêtement, je me sers de toi pour faire chanter Klaus. »

Après cette révélation pour le moins incompréhensible, je reste de longues minutes sans parler. Je me contente de fixer mon bourreau avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mon cerveau semble essayer d'assimiler l'information qu'il vient de recevoir. Verdict : très peu concluant. Que dire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi Elijah voudrait faire chanter son frère…

Au bout d'un certains temps (pour ne pas dire d'un temps certain) Elijah reprend la parole avec un air perplexe sur son visage d'immortel :

« Euh, Elena, tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui bien sûr, je me suis faite enfermée par un vampire original qui veut attirer son frère hybride qui me tuera très probablement. En bref, je vais On-Ne-Peut-Mieux ! Je déclare cela, un poil sarcastique (si peu !).

_ Mais personne n'a parlé de te tuer voyons. Tu sais bien que Klaus a besoin de ton sang pour créer son armée d'hybride. Sinon tu ne me serais d'aucun intérêt. Sans vouloir te vexer… Raconte-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

_ Et pourquoi donc as-tu besoin d'un moyen de pression contre Klaus ? Je demande, confuse.

_ Vois tu Elena, Mon frère garde depuis des décennies les cercueils contenant les membres de notre famille. De notre propre famille ! Et je veux les récupérés pour ramener à la vie ceux quej'aime. » M'explique-t-il avec… serait-ce de la tristesse que je vois dans ses yeux ?

A cet instant, je ne dis plus rien. Je comprends son geste. Dans son cas, je serais prête à tout. Et alors, je pense à Jeremy, mon frère qui me manque. Pas seulement depuis deux jours mais depuis que le surnaturel a débarqué dans nos vies. Je me mens parfois à moi-même, j'essaie de me dire que cela n'a rien changé entre nous. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je ne dis plus rien après la déclaration d'Elijah. Ces actes sont mauvais mais sa cause est juste. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une décision : je ne tenterai rien, je ne m'échapperai pas.

_Pendant ce temps là, à la maison des Gilbert : _

Damon's point of view : 

Je me pousse pour laisser entrer Bonnie. Celle-ci pose son sac près du sofa et lance un regard noir du côté de Jeremy. Dites-donc, le gamin ne plaisantait pas quand il a dit que « ça n'allait pas fort entre eux ». Cependant, contrairement à mon habitude, je ne fais pas de remarque cynique.

La sorcière ne nous a pas adressé un mot depuis son arrivée, et ce n'est pas plus mal, si vous voulez mon avis (et même si vous ne le voulez pas d'ailleurs). Elle installe méthodiquement son « matériel », ou quelle que soit l'appellation donnée à tous ces trucs de sorcellerie bizarres. Elle pose sur la table basse, des chandelles. Puis, elle me demande d'aller chercher Stefan, je m'exécute malgré son impolitesse et l'absence du mot magique. Elle le place ensuite en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle lance alors des herbes étranges dans les flammes, elle saisie les mains de mon frère et récite de drôles d'incantations (qui me paraissent latines, mais après tout, qu'en sais-je ?). Je vois la couleur quitter son visage, son teint devient pâle, ses pupilles se dilatent. Je ne m'en inquiète pas vraiment, d'après mon expérience, ce genre de réaction est plutôt habituel. Elle s'écroule alors sur la table (espérons que ce soit normal) et, lorsque je jette un coup d'œil vers Stefan, je lui sens quelque chose de changer. Il a arrêté de sourire bêtement et arbore maintenant un air désorienté. Bonnie revient peu à peu à elle et Stefan s'affole :

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas être venu chez Elena…

_ Stefan, concentre-toi, je veux que tu me dises : as-tu été hypnotisé ? Je demande, impatient.

_ Euh je crois, je me rappelle qu'il m'a demandé de trouver Elena et… de la ramener, vivante : il insiste, il a besoin d'elle. Me répond-il comme perdu dans son souvenir.

_ Je vais tuer Klaus, ce salaud, il veut son sang pour créer sa saleté d'armée d'hyb… Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Stefan m'interrompt :

_ Non ! Pas Klaus… Elijah, c'était Elijah. »

J'observe mon frère comme un psychiatre observerait un fou venant d'entrer dans un asile. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi Elijah en voudrait-il à Elena. Ce serait plutôt à nous de lui en vouloir, après que ce cher original nous ait honteusement trahit. Bonnie est aussi étonnée que moi. Jeremy, quant à lui, s'est retiré dans sa chambre à la minute où Bonnie a posé les yeux sur lui (trouillard… quoiqu'elle peut vraiment être effrayante parfois, quand on y pense). Elijah ou pas, j'ai bien l'intention de retrouver mon Elena… enfin Elena. J'espère que la sorcière m'y aidera mais je n'en doute pas vraiment. C'est pour le moins ennuyeux de devoir compter sur ses ennemis. Le plus ennuyeux est que, des ennemis… j'en ai une paire. Mais de toute façon, si Bonnie ne veut pas m'aider, je me débrouillerais tout seul. Je chercherais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour la sauver (je suis devenu une vraie guimauve, ça me désole). En bref, je la retrouverais, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Hey hey, nouveau chapitre. Merci encore à Cameron glau pour sa review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que mes histoires te plaisent autant et c'est très motivant. Et merci également à Lily Jolie qui m'a ajouté dans ses alertes. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me permettra de savoir si cette histoire est lue et appréciée. Bonne lecture =).

Narration à la troisième personne : 

_(Maison des Gilbert)_

Damon se tourne vers Bonnie :

« Sabrina, dis moi que tu peux retrouver Elena…

_ En temps normal, je pourrais, mais le sort que je viens de lancer a épuisé toute mes forces. » Répond la sorcière, déçue.

Damon n'attends pas une seconde de plus et file vers la sortie. Il monte dans sa voiture et roule à tout vitesse, il dépasse largement les limitations de vitesse, mais cela lui est égal. Il se rend chez quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans ce bar de Chicago qui lui est familier, il court directement vers Gloria. Celle-ci l'aperçoit, et parait étonnée. Elle s'exclame :

« Damon Salvatore ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide. Répond-il sans la moindre hésitation.

_ J'aurais du m'en douter. Lâche la sorcière.

_ Il s'agit d'Elena. Elijah la retient quelque part et j'ai besoin de savoir où. S'il-te-plait, il faut que je la sauve. » Explique-t-il avec vulnérabilité.

Dans un premier temps, Gloria ne répond pas. Puis, dans un second temps, elle disparait derrière le bar. Et là, Damon a l'impression d'halluciner : elle vient de le snober, tout bonnement.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la sortie, la sorcière reparaît avec une boîte d'aspect ancien et déclare

« Je vais t'aider, parce que cette petite m'a fait bonne impression, pas parce que tu me l'as demandé.

_ Okay, merci quand même. » Répond Damon soulagé.

Ensuite, Gloria ordonne à Damon de penser à Elena et lui prend les mains. Il se dit que, si la vie d'Elena n'en dépendait pas, il aurait probablement brisé la nuque de la sorcière : on ne donne pas d'ordre à Damon Salvatore (il a une réputation à entretenir tout de même). Ses pensées sont interrompues par un sursaut provenant de Gloria. Elle ouvre soudainement les yeux et annonce :

« Atlanta, la chambre au dessus du bar de Bree »

Cette déclaration surprend Damon mais il prendra le temps de s'étonner plus tard. Quand Elena sera en sécurité.

_(Bar de Bree, Atlanta)_

Elena est toujours dans la même pièce. Ce qui a changé c'est que celle-ci n'est plus fermée à clef. Une certaine confiance s'est installée entre elle et Elijah depuis qu'elle lui a promis qu'elle l'aiderait à retrouver sa famille. La jeune fille sursaute alors quand elle entend un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de se poser de question que déjà la porte d'ouvre sur Damon.

Elena's point of view :

Damon est là, devant moi. Je suis trop émue pour parler alors je cours dans ses bras et le serre fort contre moi. Au début, il ne réagit pas mais je sens bientôt ses bras musclés se refermés autour de ma taille. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes et pour la première fois depuis trois jours, je me sens bien, je me sens complète. J'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de Damon, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire, d'abord je dois tout lui expliquer. J'allais commencer mais Damon me questionne déjà :

« Pourquoi Elijah t'as kidnappé ?

_ Il veut faire chanter Klaus. Réponds-je

_ Et pourquoi faire ? Demande-t-il

_ Pour récupérer sa famille. Je lui explique.

_ Oh, dommage pour lui dans ce cas. » Rétorque-t-il en essayant de me tirer vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il remarque ma résistance, il tourne son regard vers moi. Et je secoue la tête négativement, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai aucune intention de m'en aller. Cela, il l'a bien compris, cependant il ne doit pas en comprendre la raison. Alors, pour répondre à son regard interrogateur, je lui dit, résignée :

« J'ai l'intention d'aider Elijah à atteindre son objectif ».

Damon's point of view : 

« Serais-tu devenue folle ? C'est le syndrome de Stockholm ? Le manque d'air a du te monter à la tête. Je débite tout cela, avec un air désabusé. Si je ne voyais pas son collier de verveine accroché à son cou, je penserais qu'on l'a hypnotisée.

_ Pas du tout, il a perdu toute sa famille, tu ferais quoi s'il s'agissait? Demande-t-elle.

_ Et bien, j'essaierais de le sauver, mais Elijah ne m'y aiderais certainement pas. Je lance, certain de marquer un point.

_ Peut-être mais moi je le ferais, ma décision est prise, poursuit-elle. Puis, penses-y, tout un tas d'originaux remontés contre Klaus, ça peut être très bénéfique. » Enonce-t-elle.

Je déteste quand elle a raison…

« Aller, s'il te plaît… fais le pour moi » Me supplie-t-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu. Comment elle peut me faire cela. C'est déloyal, je ne suis qu'un pauvre vampire sans défense face à l'amour. Je suis amoureux d'une inconsciente mais que puis-je y faire ? Je ne peux pas l'emmener de force (enfin si, je pourrais, mais elle m'en voudrait et je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille), je ne peux pas non plus la laisser seule ici avec l'autre tordu. Je récapitule, je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé de la suivre dans son choix stupide. Cependant je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher mon mécontentement. C'est le seul plan que je suis parvenu à imaginer jusqu'ici : je vais l'accabler avec mes sarcasmes et mes commentaires désobligeants, à tel point qu'elle acceptera de rentrer pour que je la ferme. Je sais, je sais : je prends mes rêves pour des réalités. Mais, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…


	6. Chapter 6

**AN ****: Hey hey, nouveau chapitre, désolée : je sais que ça fait longtemps mais cette semaine j'étais en mode « pas motivée ». Bon bref, le week-end a ramené l'inspiration ^^ donc bonne lecture =) et merci pour les reviews =D.**

_(Maison des Gilbert) :_

Narration à la troisième personne : 

Jeremy, à présent n'entend plus les voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Ce silence laisse à penser que Bonnie a quitté la maison. Alors, quel mal cela ferait-il s'il descendait ? Sur cette pensée, le jeune Gilbert sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'il arrive il se rend compte, surpris, que la jeune femme est toujours là, assise sur le canapé. Il regrette instantanément d'être descendu : la situation est pour le moins gênante.

Depuis qu'il a embrassé Anna, le jeune homme s'en veut énormément. Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul : Bonnie lui en veut beaucoup, elle aussi. Cela fait cinq minutes qu'ils se regardent, Jeremy est maintenant une statue figée en bas des marches. Celui-ci se décide à parler, ayant pour objectif de briser le silence insoutenable qui règne entre eux :

« Ecoute Bonnie, je sui désolé, et…

_ Ne te fatigue pas, je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça. » Le coupe la sorcière.

Puis, immédiatement après ce court échange, elle attrape son sac à main et court vers la sortie, laissant derrière elle un Jeremy déconcerté. A cet instant, il a l'impression de l'avoir perdu et cela lui fait mal. Cependant, il fera ce qu'il faut même si cela nécessite qu'il s'excuse des centaines de fois. Parce qu'après avoir perdu Vicky, après qu'Anna soit morte, il ne peut se permettre de la perdre elle aussi…

_(Chambre d'Elena, Atlanta) _

Il y a de cela quelques minutes, Elena est entrée dans la salle de bain, laissant Damon seul dans la chambre lugubre. Le vampire fait le tour de la propriété (ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, est plutôt rapide), mais il entend soudain qu'on tourne la poignée de la porte. Lorsque cette dernière s'ouvre sur Elijah, cela requiert tout le self-control de Damon pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. En y regardant de plus près, ce dit-il, cela serait stupide : il n'a aucune chance contre un original.

Si toutefois, Elijah est surpris de la présence de Damon, il ne le montre pas. Il se contente d'un signe de tête. Damon, agacé, lance à l'original :

« Que ce soit bien clair, si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce qu'Elena a tenu à rester.

_ Je me doute bien de cela, Damon, on dirait qu'elle pourrait te faire faire ce qu'elle veut.

Damon ne trouve rien à répondre à cette phrase. Après tout, aussi dégradant que ce soit pour sa réputation de vampire insensible, la vérité de ses propos est indiscutable. Elijah profite donc du silence de son interlocuteur et poursuit :

_ Alors, ce que je pensais est vrai : tu es amoureux d'Elena. »

Cela n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Damon préfère se taire. A quoi bon nier l'évidence. Ce mutisme, plutôt rare chez le Salvatore, en dit beaucoup plus sur ses sentiments que les mots ne l'auraient fait.

L'eau de la douche semble avoir arrêté de couler, mais aucun des deux hommes ne sauraient dire depuis combien de temps. Un sentiment de panique envahit Damon, et si la jeune femme avait entendu l'original ? Mais, cette possibilité est bien vite écartée lorsque le vampire voit Elena sortir de la salle de bain, simplement entourée d'une serviette. Il sait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait cela si elle avait remarqué la présence d'Elijah. La brune lève alors la tête vers la chambre et devient écarlate en constatant que le vampire est revenu. Damon, en voyant le regard de ce dernier posé sur son Elena, laisse échapper un grognement montrant son mécontentement. Elena, retourne alors d'où elle vient, très embarrassée. Elijah, sentant le regard furieux de Damon sur lui, préfère s'éclipser. En temps normal, le Salvatore ne pourrait rien contre lui, mais un homme amoureux peut-être dangereux, après tout. Il laisse donc ces « invités » seuls.

Content de ce départ bienvenu, Damon tape légèrement sur la porte en disant :

« Tu peux sortir Elena… enfin, si tu veux »

Après avoir dit cela, le vampire se sent idiot : si tu veux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il débite une ânerie pareille. Evidemment qu'elle voulait, pourquoi voudrait-elle restée dans la salle de bain, sans vêtement à portée de main ? Au moins, sa phrase n'a pas été autoritaire, c'est déjà cela de pris.

Elena revient dans la chambre, toujours accoutrée de la même façon, Damon ne s'en plaindra pas d'ailleurs. Elle paraît encore un peu gênée mais le rouge a quitté ses joues. Elle prend ses vêtement, lance un petit sourire à l'intention de Damon qui fond littéralement sur le tapis, et repart une troisième fois.

Damon se met à l'aise pendant qu'elle se change, il enlève ses chaussures, puis sa chemise. A ce moment là, il décide de s'allonger sur le canapé, Elena trouvera sûrement cela inapproprié s'il dort dans son lit. Cette dernière arrive alors, dans un nouveau pyjama. L'aîné des Salvatore sait que c'est un nouveau, à force de passer ses nuits chez la Gilbert : il connaît sa garde robe par cœur. Une pointe de jalousie s'empare de lui lorsqu'il comprend qu'Elijah lui a sûrement rapporté un peu plus tôt. Cependant, ce sentiment laisse bientôt place à l'admiration. Elena à l'impression que le regard de Damon la déshabille mais, pour une fois, cela ne la dérange pas : bien au contraire. Elle se dirige vers sont lit et ne peut que constater que Damon, en grand gentleman, a opté pour le canapé. Même si elle ne l'admettra pas, elle est assez déçue. Cela fait des jours qu'elle pense à lui et maintenant qu'il est là, elle n'ose pas s'approcher de lui. Elle se sent frustrée, elle aimerait qu'il dorme à ses côtés mais son orgueil l'empêche de le lui demander.

Une idée s'installe soudain dans la tête de la jolie brune : elle se met à frissonner et à claquer des dents bruyamment. Rapidement son plan commence à fonctionner. Le vampire lui demande

« Tu as froid ? »

Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Au début, Damon hésite. Puis, il finit par se dire qu'il n'a rien à perdre. Il rejoint alors Elena sous la couette. Et un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres par mégarde lorsque la brune se colle contre son torse et qu'il constate qu'elle n'a absolument aucun problème de température. Elena est satisfaite : elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait mais elle n'a rien eu à quémander pour cela. Damon est satisfait, lui aussi, car il a vu clair dans le jeu de la jeune fille et… cela lui permet d'espérer que rien est perdu pour Eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN ****: Hey, nouveau chapitre et nouveau merci à Cameron glau. J'aimerais tant avoir plus de reviews mais bon, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut (enfin n'hésitez pas à exaucer mon vœu quand même, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^) Bonne lecture. **

_(Maison des Gilbert)_

Ce n'est qu'un bon moment après que son ex soit partie que Jeremy se rappelle d'un détail non négligeable : que va-t-il faire de Stefan ? En effet, ce dernier est toujours là assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine avec un air désorienté. Le jeune Gilbert réunit un certain nombre de possibilités qu'il élimine au fur et à mesure. Tout d'abord, il pense à enfermer Stefan dans la cave. Problème : cela l'obligerait à conduire ce dernier jusqu'à la pension étant donné que son domicile n'est pas muni de ce genre de pièce. Puis, de toute façon, le Salvatore n'a pas vraiment l'air de présenter une menace quelconque. Cela élimine aussi l'idée qu'a Jeremy de lui planter une seringue remplie de verveine dans le bras… Que lui reste-t-il ?

Une idée brillante lui vient alors soudain : les jeux vidéo. Cela les occupera probablement jusqu'au retour de Damon et d'Elena (dont il ne doute pas de la survie). Il court donc au premier étage chercher sa console de jeu. Il redescend un grand sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de son « idée de génie ». Que voulez-vous ? Avec une vie aussi compliquée, le jeune homme a appris à se contenter de peu. Lorsqu'il débarque dans sa cuisine pour retrouver Stefan, un problème de taille se pose de nouveau : ce qu'il était venu chercher n'est plus là où il devrait être. Non, en effet, Stefan s'est volatilisé…

C'est alors que le Gilbert aperçoit un post-It jaune collé sur la table. Il le décolle et est stupéfait de lire :

« Tu pourras dire à ta petite sorcière que j'ai horreur qu'on casse mes jouets. Le mot n'était pas signé, mais cela aurait été inutile. Jeremy savait dure comme fer de qui il venait : Klaus. Et il n'y avait pas de doute possible : celui-ci était passé récupérer son « jouet ». A cette pensée, Jeremy ne pu que déglutir et s'imaginer tout un tas de choses affreuses. Elena et Damon allaient le tuer.

_(Chambre d'Elena… et Damon ^^… Atlanta)_

Damon et Elena sont soudain sortis de leur doux sommeil par le téléphone portable du vampire qui se met à sonner.

Après un grognement réprobateur, Damon daigne décrocher à la demande d'Elena, qui est visiblement mécontente elle aussi d'avoir était réveillée.

« Quoi ? Lâche alors le vampire, visiblement très agacé.

….. 

_ Comment ? S'écrie-t-il ensuite.

…. 

_ Et m****, je la préviens. » Et il raccroche juste comme ça. Il a l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

Intriguée, Elena se risque tout de même à lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Le beau brun lui répond alors que Klaus a récupéré Stefan, encore. Il s'attend aux larmes de la jeune femme, mais celles-ci n'arrivent pas. Ce qu'elle a dans le regard ressemble plutôt à de lassitude.

**Elena's point of view :**

Je viens d'apprendre que Klaus a récupéré Stefan, je sais que je devrais me sentir triste. Cependant, je ne le suis pas. En réalité, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression que Stefan avait quitté Klaus. Il était peut-être physiquement avec nous depuis quelques temps mais je savais son esprit ailleurs : il n'était plus le même.

Même si je prenais bien la nouvelle, je savais que Damon lui était dévasté. Il aimait son frère et il semblait tellement plus heureux depuis que celui-ci était revenu. Cependant, il ne montrait pas sa tristesse, qui se retrouvait cachée sous la colère.

Pour essayer de l'apaiser, je le prends dans mes bras. Ma tentative semble être un succès puisque Damon est calme et silencieux, ses bras musclés encerclant mes hanches. Nous restons comme cela, cette position nous apportant à tous les deux le réconfort dont nous avons besoin. Plus ce genre de gestes devient fréquent, plus j'ai l'impression que ma place est ici, dans les bras de Damon. C'est fou ce que j'ai l'air guimauve mais c'est ça l'amour.

Nous nous détachons alors légèrement l'un de l'autre, il me contemple de ses beaux yeux azurs comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Inconsciemment (ou peut-être pas) mon regard descend vers ses lèvres incroyablement attirante. Et alors, ayant remarqué que je le fixais, Damon se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me sens attirée vers lui comme un bout de métal le serait par un aimant. Nos lèvres se touchent avec hésitation. Et alors, les petits doutes que j'avais encore se brisent en un éclat. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Et, au moment ou nous allons approfondir le baiser, notre moment de bonheur intense est interrompu par un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Et là… Je ne saurais vous décrire ma stupeur, quand j'aperçois derrière Elijah …

« Katherine ?

_ Alors je vous ai manqué ? »

Euh, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Je constate que Damon est de mon avis lorsque je me retourne vers lui. Hé oui, tout le calme retrouvé vient de s'envoler à nouveau.

Katherine ne présage jamais rien de bon, il faut bien le dire.

Damon's point of view :

Je n'y crois pas, on s'est embrassé, on s'est embrassé et Elena ne m'a pas repoussé ! Elle ne m'a pas giflé, ni même hurlé dessus ! Et en plus je n'étais pas mourant cette fois. Je n'aurais sûrement pas arrêté ce baiser si cette sale garce de Katherine n'avait débarqué.

Et elle a encore le culot de nous demander, avec son ironie (oh légendaire !) si elle nous a manqué.

Et bien NON ! Désolé de casser ton petit délire mégalomaniaque… N'importe quoi, il y en a vraiment qui ne manquent pas d'aire. Je la détestais déjà depuis un bout de temps. Je ne pensais pas ma haine envers elle capable d'accroître mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'interrompe le meilleur baiser que je n'ai jamais eu.

De toute façon elle ne m'a jamais attiré que des ennuis. Mais si je dois reconnaître une chose, c'est que si elle ne m'avait pas posé autant de problème, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Elena. Et pour cela, une partie de moi lui est reconnaissante (même si je ne lui admettrai jamais, elle est déjà assez prétentieuse comme cela).


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : alors, je suis méga-giga désolée de pas avoir posté depuis… bah je me rappelle même plus quand (c'est pas bon signe ^^) Mais j'ai écrit un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Bref, il s'en est passé des trucs depuis. Des bons : le super baiser de Damon et Elena (yes !) et des mauvais : Klaus est mort (noooooon). Je suis trop triste même si je suis quasi sûre qu'il va revenir, je sens que les scénaristes vont nous faire poiroter tout l'été pour le savoir. Grrr. Bref, je radote encore, *je sors* Bonne lecture (et reviews ? ^.^).**

Elena's point of view : 

Bon, je suis furieuse que Katherine ai interrompu notre baiser mais je suis tout de même intriguée par la raison de se présence ici…

« Qu'est- ce que tu fous là ? » Pas de méprise entre nous, ce n'est absolument pas moi qui vient de demander cela mais Damon. Il faut bien avouer que je ne préfère pas provoquer Katherine Pierce, étant donné que je suis humaine et qu'elle est un vampire encore plus âgée que Stefan et Damon réunis.

« Mais voyons, j'accompagne mon cher Elijah dans sa quête. » répond-elle, comme si cela était aussi évident que deux et deux qui font quatre. Et c'est là que je me dis qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute : Katherine Pierce (ou Petrova) est vraiment la plus grande garce qui ai jamais foulé cette terre. Enfin, passons sur ce point. Je me tourne alors vers Damon, appréhendant sa réaction à la nouvelle, mais je ne vois sur son visage que de l'indifférence et cela me soulage, je dois l'admettre.

Elle nous annonce ensuite qu'elle doit nous quitter quelques instants parce qu'elle a une faim de loup (de vampire serait plus exacte, mais bon ce que j'en dis…). Elle n'omet pas d'embresser fougueusement Elijah avant de s'en aller, au cas où nous n'aurions toujours pas compris qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur le pauvre original (je sais, cette formule est pour le moins paradoxale).

Une fois, qu'elle a disparu de la chambre, Elijah nous regarde sans rien dire, plutôt gêné, ce qui est rare chez lui… Quoique là, il y a de quoi l'être, et largement en plus de cela.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, et vous avez raison : elle se sert de moi. Mais je me sers également d'elle et ça c'est ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Elle peut toujours nous servir, elle est manipulatrice et elle a toujours agacé Niklaus au plus haut point. Je me suis dit que cela arrangeait tout le monde » explique-t-il, l'air de rien. Franchement, on nage en plein délire, excusez-moi, mais là, c'est trop pour une journée. Je veux dire : Damon est venu, on s'est embrassé, Katherine a débarqué, elle et Elijah sont un peu trop proches (si vous voulez mon avis) et pour finir il sait qu'elle se sert de lui et qu'elle le jettera une fois de plus… Et le plus beau dans tout cela c'est qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

Damon's Point Of View : 

Alors là, je rêve. En même temps, combien de fois je me suis dit cela aujourd'hui ? Cela aurait probablement été plus facile si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… Quoique je tiens à garder le baiser réel, et c'est un euphémisme. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais cela depuis que je la connais… Oh, enfaite si, autant pour moi.

Et puis Katherine et Elijah ensemble, c'est surnaturel, si je puis dire, vu notre situation, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le terme qui convient… D'un côté, je m'en fiche pas mal, les mots n'ont jamais vraiment été mon truc.

Je me contente de secouer la tête à ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis, maintenant que j'y repense, Elijah a bien dit que cela arrangeait tout le monde… Il peut parler, ce n'est pas lui qui embrassait Elena quelques minutes auparavant. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Hou *frisson *, quelle horreur.

Bref, si c'est comme ça, je préfère aller me recoucher. De toute façon ma journée est déjà gâchée, alors, à quoi bon ?

Je m'étale sur le lit et regarde Elena en guise d'invitation. Elijah comprend le message et choisit de s'éclipser (ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant) et Elena se contente de lever les yeux au plafond (je sais, on dit au ciel en principe, mais c'est stupide… Enfin, on est à l'intérieur, on ne peut pas voir le ciel… Bref, je radote encore, je suis vieux que voulez-vous que j'y fasse). Donc je disais qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, alors je sors le grand jeu. Je lui fais les yeux de chien battu avec la lèvre inférieure qui ressort, elle ne peut pas refuser après ça.

Elle soupire et vient s'allonger près de moi, non sans un petit sourire d'amusement. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me résister.

_Mystic Falls_

Jeremy marche dans la rue, il prépare ce qu'il va devoir dire dans sa tête, il faut avouer qu'il est dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante. En effet, le jeune homme se rend chez Bonnie, au moment où vous lisez ces mots. Et, nous ne pouvons guerre qualifier leur relation d'amicale ces derniers temps.

Une fois devant la porte de la sorcière, il hésite, se dit qu'il est idiot et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il devrait peut-être repartir… Et puis Stefan lui revient à l'esprit et il sonne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bonnie ouvre la porte et tente de la refermer après avoir découvert qui se trouver derrière. C'est sans compter sur Jeremy Gilbert ou plutôt son pied qui vient s'interposer entre la porte et son cadre.

La jeune femme lâche un soupire d'exaspération et demande : « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », son ton est loin d'être encourageant mais Jeremy se dit que, maintenant qu'il est là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« C'est Stefan… »

« Quoi Stefan ? »

« Et ben… Comment dire ?... Euh, Klaus est, comme qui dirait, passer le chercher chez Elena. »

« C'est pas possible, on peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes » Bon, d'accord ce n'est pas terrible comme discussion mais au moins, elle lui adresse la parole… C'est déjà Une bonne chose.

« Pour retrouver Stefan, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose tant que Damon n'est pas là, puisqu'il est son frère et que c'est celui d'entre nous qui le connaît le mieux. Cependant, il faut que je refasse une barrière autour de la maison d'Elena maintenant que Klaus a trouvé un moyen d'entrer chez elle. » Annonce-t-elle.

« Okay, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne pourra pas passer à travers le nouvelle ? » demande le jeune Gilbert.

« Parce que je vais essayer de trouver une formule dans un de mes grimoires pour que même les originaux ne puissent pas passer à travers la protection. »

« D'accord »

Alors, Bonnie monte chercher le grimoire et quand elle redescend Jeremy, qui s'est tenu à carreaux jusque-là, ne peut s'empêcher de l'interpeller : « Bonnie… » Elle se retourne « Merci »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour Elena » répond-elle sèchement. Jeremy a toutefois remarqué le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle tente de cacher tant bien que mal. De plus, ils savent tous deux qu'il n'en est rien. Aussi en colère que Bonnie puisse être, elle serait anéantie s'il arrivait malheur à Jeremy. Mais, il n'est pas près d'entendre cela, croyez-moi…

Une fois arrivés devant chez les Gilbert, Bonnie pose ce dont elle a besoin devant la porte, allume les chandelles et ouvre le grimoire à la bonne page. Elle regarde alors Jeremy d'un air inquiet et il trouve cela peu rassurant, il se dit qu'il a dû imaginer cela, après tout, Bonnie a déjà fait ce sort… Pas vrai ?

Elle se met alors à chanter ses incantations latines, mettant fin à la bataille intérieure de Jeremy. Il voit un champ d'énergie se placer autour de la propriété, le sort semble avoir réussi.

Bonnie se relève alors, ayant l'air d'aller bien. Pourtant, son nez se met à saigner. Jeremy veut lui demander si elle va bien, il n'en a cependant pas le temps, la jeune sorcière lui tombe dans les bras : elle est inconsciente…

Jeremy ne sait pas quoi faire à ce moment. Il hésite entre attendre qu'elle se réveille ou l'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais, trop effrayé de la perdre, il choisit la seconde option.

A l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, les médecins s'occupent de Bonnie. Jeremy, lui, n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, il croit devenir fou. Il faut dire qu'après l'accident de voiture de ses parents et de sa sœur il n'a pas un très bon souvenir de cet endroit.

Une infirmière vient le sortir de ses pensées et lui dit qu'il peut aller voir son « amie » et qu'elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Il rentre alors dans sa chambre. Au début, il ne fait que contempler la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes, il s'approche doucement d'elle et caresse doucement sa joue. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, d'ailleurs, sa main semble agir indépendamment de sa volonté. Les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrent alors subitement. Jeremy n'enlève pourtant pas sa main, envouté par le regard de la sorcière. Cependant le regard de celle-ci descend sur sa main et il s'écarte, gêné. Il ne peut pourtant pas ne pas constater qu'elle n' pas écarté sa main d'elle-même.

Il reste là quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le médecin dise à Bonnie qu'elle peut rentrer chez elle mais qu'elle doit appeler immédiatement si elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Jeremy est soulagé et suit la sorcière jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme ne supporte plus la tension et attrape le bras de Bonnie. Il l'attire alors vers lui et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les retire quelques secondes plus tard pour remarquer que la surprise s'est installée sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Désolé, mais… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… » Bonnie ne répond rien et se contente de regarder Jeremy dans les yeux.

Une bataille semble avoir pris lieu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle finit par ne plus tenir, son regard descend vers les lèvres de Jeremy et elle se jette à son tour sur ces dernières pour les embrasser avec passion.

Jeremy approfondit alors le baiser et ses bras viennent se poser sur les hanches de la jeune femme alors qu'elle jette les siens autour de son coup, pour caresser ses cheveux en bataille.

Ils se rappellent alors soudain qu'ils sont devant la porte d'un hôpital et se sépare alors à contre cœur. Leurs visages sont écarlates et ils détournent le regard avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Jeremy est heureux, aujourd'hui leur relation (qui était, il faut bien l'avouer, au point mort) a fait un grand pas en avant.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN :**** Bonjour bonjour. Voilà un nouveau chapitre entièrement Delena ). Merci encore à ****Cameron glau**** pour ses reviews. Je commence à me demander si d'autres personnes lisent mais tant que mon histoire plait à quelqu'un je la continuerais même si plus de reviews me motiveraient (Please ^^). En tout cas, bonne lecture ).**

_Atlanta_

A présent, la fin de l'après-midi approche et Damon et Elena sont encore pressés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit de la chambre de bar de Bree. La tête de la jeune femme est posée sur le torse musclé du beau brun et celui-ci caresse sa longue chevelure de ses doigts fins. Dans cette position, Elena ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle a trouvé sa place, dans les bras du vampire. Inutile de dire qu'aucun d'eux n'a la moindre envie de quitter ce nid douillet qu'ont créé leurs deux corps.

Malheureusement, le monde extérieur se fiche bien de ce qu'ils pensent et c'est pour cela qu'Elijah fait (une énième fois) irruption dans la pièce avec un regard d'excuse dans la direction des tourtereaux. Il faut croire que cela est devenue une habitude pour lui de les interrompre, au grand damne de Damon… et aussi d'Elena (bien qu'elle le montre moins que son « ami »).

Point de vue de Damon : 

C'est une blague ! Je commence à me dire qu'un caméraman va sortir de derrière les rideaux en criant : on vous a eu, parce que là, sérieusement, ça devient plus que lourd. On ne peut pas avoir une once d'intimité en ce bas monde, c'est exaspérant… Enfin, vivement que l'on rentre à Mystic Falls. Et oui, moi Damon Salvatore, ai envie de rentrer dans cette petite ville paumée. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, croyez-moi, je n'en aurais pas cru un traître mot.

Bref, je vais arrêter mon discours mental, car le silence commence honnêtement à devenir gênant.

« Elijah , quelle bonne surprise ! Que nous vaut le plaisir ? » Sarcastique ? Moi ? Jamais, voyons, où avez-vous été péché une idée pareille.

« Eh bien, désolé de vous déranger, encore… Mais, vous m'en voudrez beaucoup moins quand vous aurez appris la bonne nouvelle… »

« Qui est ? » Demande poliment Elena. Elle a cette capacité à rester calme même dans les situations les plus agaçantes (dont celle-ci fait partie, je dirais même qu'elle mérite la seconde place après l'interruption de notre baiser par Katherine). Elle était un peu longue cette parenthèse non ? Bref, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon, là où j'en suis.

« Oui bon, assez de suspens, crachez le morceau. » Oui, oui, je sais que j'ai tendance à en rajouter une couche mais bon, je m'en voudrais de gâcher mes talents d'acteur.

« Vous allez pouvoir rentrer à Mystic Falls ! » Wou-Hou, ce serait de trop si je faisais une danse de satisfaction non ? On verra plus tard…

« Sérieusement ! Pourquoi ce changement d'avis soudain ? » Demande Elena, ayant l'air plutôt ravie, elle aussi.

« Et bien Niklaus est de retour là-bas et il est d'accord pour mettre au point un marché… » D'accord, ça n'annonce décidemment rien de bon. C'est pour cela que je pose une simple question :

« Quel genre de marché ? » A laquelle Elijah n'a manifestement pas la réponse puisqu'il dit :

« He bien, justement, c'est la question qui se pose mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperais de cela. » Explique-t-il sûr de lui. Je dirais bien que ça ne me regarde pas, mais étant donné que Son crétin de frère a Mon crétin de frère, ça me regarde un minimum.

Point de vue d'Elena : 

Je suis soulagée que nous rentrions chez nous, mais j'espère que cela ne va pas nous éloigner, Damon et moi. Ces derniers jours passés ensemble ont été géniaux et j'ai peur que nous nous voyons moins une fois à Mystic Falls. Sans compter que je vais devoir affronter les jugements de Bonnie et l'incompréhension de Jeremy. Enfin, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout, Damon a essayé de le tuer, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser.

« Elena » m'interpelle Damon, « est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oh, euh… Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air un peu perdue, tu sais que tu me le dire si quelque chose t'ennuie… » M'annonce-t-il.

A la base, j'avais prévu de garder mes craintes pour moi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être injuste envers Damon. Il se montre si compréhensif et à l'écoute que je me sens coupable de lui cacher ce que je ressens.

« En fait, j'ai peur que si on rentre, tout redeviendra comme avant ou que les autres ne comprennent pas que nous… enfin qu'on se soit rapproché… » Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air vulnérable, je le crois.

« Eh regarde-moi Elena. » Me demande Damon en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en plantant son regard dans le mien. « Je n'irais nulle part, je serais toujours là pour toi princesse. »

Cela me réchauffe vraiment le cœur et je lui offre mon sourire le plus sincère, qu'il s'empresse de me rendre. « On ne se débarrasse pas de Damon Salvatore aussi facilement ! » Je le reconnais bien là, toujours à faire de l'humour. C'est un côté de lui que j'aime, mais ne lui dites pas cela, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit encore plus sarcastique (est-ce vraiment possible d'ailleurs ? Maintenant que j'y pense…).

Je ris à sa plaisanterie et il me prend dans ses bras, m'offrant le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. A ce moment, je me sépare un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Nos visages sont si proches de l'un de l'autre que je peux sentir sa respiration saccadée sur ma peau. Je sens comme une légère tension… pas vous ? 

Et alors là, je prends l'initiative de rapprocher mon visage du sien et l'embrasse délicatement. Il répond immédiatement en approfondissant le baiser et un duel commence entre nous. Je n'ai jamais ressenti toutes ces émotions, juste à travers un baiser, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela ferait d'aller plus loin. Je crois que je n'aurais même pas besoin de l'imaginer puisque nous reculons jusqu'à ce que mon dos se retrouve collé au mur de la chambre. Damon me soulève alors du sol et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je commence ensuite à déboutonner sa chemise avec des mains tremblantes mais, à ma grande surprise (et à mon grand regret) Damon arrête de m'embrasser et mes pieds retrouvent leur place sur la moquette.

Je ne peux cacher ma déception et lui demande ce qui ne va pas, s'il n'a pas envie de faire ça.

« Elena, ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, et j'ai plus de cent cinquante ans. »

« Alors, où est le problème ? » Je demande, avec l'incompréhension visible sur mes traits.

« Je préférerais que notre première fois soit un peu plus spéciale que ça, pour toi. » Explique-t-il avec timidité.

Je le taquine alors, pour cacher que je suis touchée par son geste : « Qui aurait pris Damon Salvatore pour un grand romantique. »

« Pas moi en tout cas » Me confie-t-il en souriant. Il ajoute : « allez viens princesse, on rentre chez nous. » Il attrape mon sac posé sur le lit et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, puis nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. »

**AN :**** Voilà pour ce chapitre et cette fiction restera rated T juste pour info ). Et j'aimerais donner une place plus importantes aux Originaux dans cette histoire, donc si vous pouviez me dire si cela vous pose problème ou si c'si c'est okay pour vous, ce serait sympa, merci d'avance :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :**

**thepommed'happy ****Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et c'est super sympa de m'avoir laisser une review parce que c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent (plutôt lectrices je pense, mais on ne sait jamais). J'avoue que j'aime le romantisme et aussi le cynisme, ça se voit d'après ta remarque, ce qui est plutôt normal ). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Cameron glau :**** encore merci pour ta review :D. Je suis super heureuse que tu commentes à chaque fois, au moins je me dis que je n'écris pas pour rien. Bon chapitre **

**Marjo**** Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir que cette fiction te fasse rire. C'est un peu le but, l'humour remonte le moral des gens Et c'est vrai que ça va être dur d'attendre tout ce temps sans vampire diaries mais c'est pour cela que les fanfics existent (pour ça et au cas où les scénaristes n'en font qu'à leur tête, ce qui arrive tout le temps, quand on y pense).**

**Bref, désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'interros mardi et une épreuve commune de maths ce matin et mon frère a passé le week-end à la maison donc j'étais un peu à la bourre. Soit, sur ce Bonne lecture .**

_Mystic Falls_

Elijah est arrivé à Mysctic Falls quelques heures avant Damon et Elena, étant parti le premier. Il s'est alors décidé à aller voir son frère et il est, en ce moment même, devant la porte du manoir Mikaelson. Il sonne et attend, lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Elijah échappe de peu à la crise cardiaque (façon de parler puisqu'il il est un vampire). Il est tout de même extrêmement choqué que la porte ait été ouverte par nulle autre que Rebekah. Jusque-là il pensait qu'elle était dans un cercueil, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ce fait s'avère visiblement erroné, vu qu'elle a l'air de se porter plutôt bien, si vous voulez l'avis de ce cher Elijah (et puis, même si vous n'en voulez pas, trop tard…).

« Re-re-rebekah ? Bégaye-t-il.

« Eh bien oui, ça fait longtemps frérot Répond-elle, plus sarcastique que jamais.

« Et Nik ? demande-t-il ensuite, perplexe.

« Nik est parti, pouf, envolé. Annonce-t-elle, avec la gestuelle appropriée.

Elle fait alors entrer Elijah, et ils s'assoient tous deux à l'immense table de la salle à manger. Ensuite, la blonde lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé à son réveil. D'abord, Nik est celui qui l'a ramenée à la vie, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, et il a également réveillé Kol et Finn. Puis, il s'est excusé (oui, sérieusement) pour tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, avant de partir sans un mot. Et depuis ce jour-là, il n'est plus revenu.

Elijah, ne s'étant toujours pas remis du fait que son petit frère se soit excusé de quoi que soit, demande :

« Et, pourquoi ce revirement soudain de situation à ton avis ? »

L'originale réfléchie quelques secondes, puis propose :

« Oh je n'en suis pas certaine, mais à mon avis ça doit avoir affaire avec ce bébé vampire. »

« Plaît-il ? s'étonna Elijah, qui n'a pas suivi les affaires.

« Eh bien, je me demandais aussi pourquoi il avait changé à ce point. Ça c'était avant que je ne trouve des dizaines de dessins représentant Caroline Forbes dans sa chambre. Explique-t-elle d'un nerf agacé.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es jalouse que cette fille ait attiré le regard de notre frère. Lance Elijah. En voyant la colère sur le visage de sa sœur, il a su qu'il avait frappé dans le mille. Il croit donc bon d'ajouter :

« Je te rappelle que si elle n'avait pas été là, tu saurais probablement encore en train de moisir dans une boîte en chêne massif, petite sœur. »

« Oh, c'est bon, fiche moi la paix. Rétorque-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elijah se dit ça fait du bien d'être en famille.

Manoir des Salvatore.

Les tourtereaux sont rentrés depuis quelques minutes, main dans la main. Damon propose à Elena de regarder un film, elle accepte bien évidemment, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'elle pourra rester collée à lui sur le canapé.

_Damon'POV :_

Je monte chercher un DVD, un qui fout bien les chocottes de préférence, comme ça Elena s'accrochera à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Bon d'accord, dit comme ça, le film à l'air d'une bonne excuse pour avoir Elena dans mes bras… En fait, c'est complétement ça, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me fatiguerai à mentir. Elle est avec moi maintenant… J'imagine… En quelques sortes. En tout cas, elle est libre, Stefan et elle sont une histoire ancienne.

Cela me rappelle que mon frère est de nouveau le joujou de Klaus, mais je préfère y repenser après le film ou cela risque de gâcher ma bonne humeur.

Je redescends avec je ne sais quel film d'horreur que j'ai choisi au hasard dans la pile, à qui importe le choix du film de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions l'intention de le regarder.

Je mets le Dvd dans le lecteur et constate avec un sourire qu'Elena est déjà installée dans le fauteuil. Elle est impatiente… comme c'est intéressant… (Introduire un sourire en coin à cet endroit).

Je m'installe à côté d'elle et suis heureux qu'elle pose immédiatement sa tête sur mon épaule.

_Elena's POV :_

Je me souviens, tout à l'heure, quand Damon a dit que nous rentrions chez nous. Et, à cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je me sentirais chez moi n'importe où, du moment que je suis dans ses bras.

Sauf que je ne vais pas lui dire ça… pour l'instant. Je sais qu'il était prévu que je lui avoue mon amour mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une fois que je l'ai vu, ma bonne résolution s'est envolée. Il faut dire qu'il est intimidant avec son cynisme et ses répliques sarcastiques. Je crois que je vais attendre qu'il soit dans un de ses moments sérieux pour lui parler sentiments.

Je mets tout cela dans un coin de ma tête, maintenant, tout ce qui compte est l'instant présent. Et celui-ci s'annonce plus qu'agréable, puisque je le passe dans les bras de Damon.

Je tiens juste à dire qu'il ne faudra surtout pas me demander de raconter le film j'en ai perdu le fil au bout de dix minutes, quand Damon a commencé à m'embrasser. Que voulez-vous ? Je ne peux pas lui résister.

_Pov troisième personne :_

Le film (qui devrait plutôt être qualifié de séance-câlins) est maintenant terminé. Damon prépare le dîner et Elena se contente de l'observer avec un sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être plus beau ? Elle se pose la question. Damon la surprend dans sa contemplation et lui lance son fameux sourire en coin, qui augmente immédiatement son rythme cardiaque. Bien sûr, le vampire le remarque…

La cuisine est plongée dans un silence confortable et les deux jeunes gens (enfin en apparence, du moins, en ce qui s'agit de Damon) ne cessent de se lancer des regards pleins de désirs.

Ils se mettent ensuite à parler de leur aventure, et Damon demande à Elena si Elijah l'a bien traitée lorsqu'elle était sa prisonnière », elle le rassure en affirmant que oui. Il y a intérêt, se dit Damon et il sourit à sa belle.

Elena lui confie ensuite qu'elle a reçu des tas de messages de Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric et même de Tyler quand elle s'est faite enlevée, mais pas un seul de Caroline. Damon lui conseille de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils pourront aller la voir demain. Elle acquiesce et ils continuent de manger le délicieux plat préparé avec amour par Damon.

La sonnerie du téléphone du vampire vient déranger leur tête à tête. Cependant, voyant que c'est Elijah qui l'appelle, il décide de répondre, puisque cela est sûrement primordial pour retrouver son petit frère.

« Allô, alors, quoi de neuf avec Klaus ? Demande le beau brun.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de surprenant… Répond l'original, de façon énigmatique.

« C'est-à-dire. Insiste Damon, dont l'impatience monte en flèche.

« Eh bien, mon frère a quitté la ville après avoir réveillé notre famille. Je vous aiderai cependant à retrouver Stefan. Annonce-t-il.

« Oh, et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Vous n'avez plus rien à y gagner. Questionne Damon, toujours un peu suspicieux (on peut le tromper une fois, mais certainement pas deux.)

« Tout simplement parce qu'Elena était prête à m'aider pour ma famille, je lui renvoie donc l'ascenseur et nous serons quittes. Explique-t-il.

« D'accord, et vous comptez faire ça comment au juste ? »

« Je vous donnerai mon sang pour que votre amie Bennett puisse retrouver mon frère, dont Stefan ne doit pas être loin. »

« D'accord, on se rejoint dans une heure, devant chez la sorcière ».

Il raccroche et se tourne vers Elena, qui est déjà en train de contacter Bonnie, ayant écouté toute la conversation téléphonique.

Tout est arrangé, ils se rejoindront tous dans une heure. Damon passe cette heure avec Elena, profitant du peu de tranquillité qu'il leur reste avant de se lancer une nouvelle fois à la recherche de Stefan. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être heureux avec la femme qu'il aime ? C'est à croire qu'il a été maudit par Cupidon.

Bref, il vient l'heure de se rendre chez la meilleure amie d'Elena, celle-ci prend donc place dans la Camaro bleue de Damon et ils tracent la route jusque chez la sorcière, dans la pâle lueur du crépuscule.

Quand ils arrivent devant le pas de sa porte, Elijah est déjà là. Les trois compères montent alors les marches du perron jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sui s'ouvre avant même que l'un d'eux n'ait frappé.

Bonnie les fait entrer dans le salon, où un grimoire trône au milieu d'une douzaine de bougie, déjà allumées. Bonnie veut retrouver Stefan pour Elena, ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que le cœur de la brune penche vers le frère de celui-ci. Ils feraient mieux de s'abstenir de divulguer cette information cependant… ou la sorcière ne serait peut-être plus si consentante à utiliser la magie en leur faveur.

Trêve de plaisanterie, Bonnie amène Elijah au centre du cercle, devant le grimoire. Puis, elle déplie une carte et coupe la main de l'original à l'aide d'un cutter. Son sang coule immédiatement sur le papier et se met à bouger à mesure que la sorcière récite ses incantations latines. Avant de s'arrêter sur Paris.

Paris, d'accord. Mais pas au Texas… En France.

Il est vrai qu'elle et Damon ne vont pas se rendre là-bas en touristes mais tout de même ! La France ! Et Paris en plus de ça… La capitale de la mode. Plus elle pense à ce voyage, moins Elena ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un air rêveur se peindre sur son doux visage.

Damon a été à Paris une fois, il se souvient. Et, même s'il a apprécié le voyage la première fois, il est persuadé que d'y aller avec Elena sera incomparable à sa première visite. Elle rendrait n'importe quelle chose meilleure à ses yeux.

Une partie de lui était inquiet pour son petit frère, et l'autre partie était impatiente à l'idée de visiter, avec Elena, la ville des amoureux…

**AN Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je serais super contente et motivée si vous aviez la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review (je minimise mais cela représente bien plus que quelques mots pour moi).**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN :**** Hey, alors déjà : je suis désolée pour la très longue attente mais je me suis occupée de ma fic en anglais un temps parce j'avais plus de demandes de nouveaux chapitres. Néanmoins, je suis maintenant en vacances et peux ainsi m'occuper de toutes mes fics… j'espère que votre intérêt n'a pas fui avec le temps.**

**Cameron Glau :**** Merci beaucoup et je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible que j'en ai marre de tes reviews donc tu peux t'en donner à cœur joie . J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. **

**Virginie :**** merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise et voilà la visite à Paris **

**Guest :**** Hey, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et désolée pour l'attente, toutefois je ne laisserais pas tombé la fic donc ne t'inquiète pas de ce côté. Je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. **

**Bref, bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

_Point de vu de Damon_

Elena et moi sommes dans l'avion depuis quelques minutes et il n'a pas encore décollé. Je peux voir qu'elle est anxieuse à propos de son premier vol malgré ses tentatives de dissimulation, car je la trouve bien silencieuse et qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de gesticuler et de changer plusieurs fois de position dans la même minute.

« Est-ce que ça va comme tu veux princesse ? Je lui demande. Le surnom affectif m'a échappé, je me dois de l'admettre… mais j'imagine que ça la rassurera peut-être un peu.

_ Ça pourrait aller mieux », est tout ce que j'obtiendrai comme réponse, il me semble.

Elle passe probablement un sale quart d'heure, c'est pourquoi je m'empresse de prendre sa main dans la mienne et de la serrer dans un geste se voulant réconfortant. Cela a l'air de fonctionner, puisque je la sens moins crispée.

« Respire princesse, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. » Et ce n'est que la vérité : après tout je suis là, et je n'aurais qu'à lui donner mon sang en cas d'accident.

Je continue à lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille lorsque l'avion décolle et tout ce passe sans encombre. Après quelques heures, je sens la tête d'Elena reposer sur mon épaule et ses yeux fermés m'informent qu'elle s'est endormie, sa main toujours dans la mienne, nos doigts entrelacés.

_Point de vu d'Elena _

Je me sens comme sur un petit nuage, plongée dans un rêve relaxant quand je sens quelqu'un me secouer délicatement en prononçant mon nom, ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux presque instantanément. Aussitôt réveillée, je vois le regard bleu perçant de Damon planté dans le mien et je souris presque malgré moi.

« On est arrivé mon cœur, m'informe-t-il calmement.

_Super !, je m'exclame, incapable de taire mon excitation à l'idée de visiter Paris. Je rougis, aussi, parce qu'il n'a de cesse de m'appeler 'princesse' ou 'mon cœur' et que ça me fait me sentir aimée et importante à ses yeux.

J'aurais bien voulu laissé ma main où elle était, trouvant cette place très confortable, mais cela ne s'avère pas envisageable puisque je dois récupérer mon sac à main dans l'emplacement au-dessus des sièges.

Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le tapis roulant où défilent les valises des voyageurs. J'allais m'emparé de la mienne, toutefois, Damon semble avoir prévu de s'en chargé pour moi. Il peut être si galant parfois, cela me rappelle qu'il est en réalité né il y a plus d'un siècle et demi.

_Point de vu de Damon _

M'étant emparé de la valise de la belle, ce qui me vaut un sourire envoutant, j'avance vers la sortie, ayant déjà traversé l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle plus d'une fois. Une fois devant la porte, j'appelle un taxi qui s'arrête devant nous (un coup de chance) : je mets nos bagages dans le coffre et me précipite aussi vite que la vitesse humaine me le permet, pour ouvrir la porte d'Elena.

Je suis vraiment à sa botte ses temps-ci, mais que voulez-vous : j'ai la très nette impression que notre aventure peut se concrétiser pendant notre séjour ici. C'est la ville des amoureux après tout, non ?

Le chauffeur de taxi sur lequel nous sommes tombés est un bavard. Est-ce un avantage ou un inconvénient ? Je ne saurais le dire. En temps normal, je dirais que c'est pour le moins ennuyeux, cela dit cette opinion a immédiatement changé quand il a prononcé cette question :

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? » Ce qui cause un ricanement de ma part et le bégayement d'Elena, qui tente tant bien que mal de répondre à la question personnelle.

« Euh… en fait… on n'est pas… enfin je veux dire pas vraiment… on n'est pas vraiment ensemble. » Ouh la, j'ai cru un instant qu'elle ne s'en dépatouillerait plus. Je lui lance un petit regard en coin, accompagné de mon sourire de séducteur plein de sous-entendus.

_Point de vu d'Elena_

Nous sommes à présent devant l'hôtel dans lequel Damon a réservé pour nous… c'est extrêmement luxueux, non pas que cela ne m'étonne. Nous entrons et allons directement à l'accueil pour récupérer notre clef. Ensuite, nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'au cinquième étage et déposons les valises dans la suite 510. J'aurais bien fait le tour de nos « appartements » cela dit, un problème m'a sauté aux yeux en constatant les regards appuyés que les autres clients de l'hôtel nous ont lancés à notre arrivée. Nous sommes habillés de façon un peu trop simpliste pour le standing de l'établissement… ce que je lui fais de suite remarquer.

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, me répond-il avant de continuer, j'imagine que nous pourrions aller faire quelques emplettes… Qu'en dis-tu princesse ? »

Nous sommes donc partis à pied en direction des Champs-Elysées, où les boutiques de grands créateurs se succèdent. Je m'exclame : « Tu es fou Damon.

_Mais non princesse. Maintenant, je vais aller faire les rayons hommes, tu t'occupes de tes achats et on se retrouve devant dans une heure. Ça te convient ? Il me demande tout sourire en me tendant sa carte de crédit.

_Je ne peux pas accepter Damon. Je proteste, je ne vais pas vider son compte en banque de la sorte.

_Bien sûr que si Lena, de toute façon, si je n'ai plus d'argent, je n'aurais qu'a hypnotisé mon banquier. Blague-t-il avant de me regarder intensément, attendant mon consentement avant de s'en aller.

_Bon d'accord… » Je concède enfin et j'obtiens un sourire en retour, avant qu'il ne dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et ne disparaisse entre deux étalages de vêtements de luxe.

Je m'enfonce également un peu plus dans la boutique et cherche la robe qui le laissera bouche bée. Entre temps, je prends également une tenue plus décontractée pour l'hôtel et notre petite visite à Klaus et Stefan. Par hasard, je tombe sur une robe assez courte mais décente tout de même, sans bretelle, noire satinée et… je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Cela tombe à pic, étant donné que l'heure que Damon a fixée arrive à grand pas, je me dirige donc vers la caisse et paye mes trouvailles grâce à la générosité de Damon (en d'autres termes grâce à sa carte de crédit puisque la générosité n'a jamais rien acheté).

Je le rejoins ensuite sur le trottoir, d'où il regarde passer les gens avec un regard absent. Il se retourne à la seconde à laquelle je passe le pas de la porte, m'ayant probablement entendu venir grâce à son audition surnaturelle.

Il sourit de nouveau, et cela me touche de le voir heureux après toutes ces années difficiles, il retire le sac de ma main et le remplace par la sienne. Je suis satisfaite de retrouver cette sensation, devenue familière.

_Point de vu de Damon_

Nous rentrons à l'hôtel main dans la main et nous nous changeons une fois arrivés dans notre suite.

« Elena, je l'appelle, depuis la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci s'ouvre et elle me demande :

_quoi ?

_Pourrais-tu appeler la sorcière pour qu'elle fasse son boulot et nous donne l'adresse exacte où elle a trouvé Klaus ? Je questionne.

_Oui, bien sûr. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et sur ceux, elle sort son téléphone de son sac à main et compose le numéro de sa meilleure amie (malheureusement pour ma personne, puisqu'elle me hait… cela dit en passant, le sentiment est réciproque).

_Allô Bonnie, je pourrais savoir si tu as noté l'adresse où Klaus se trouvait lors du sort de localisation ? Elena demande.

Je l'entends donner la dite adresse puis préciser que cela se situe non loin de la tour Eiffel. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de ce fait ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Klaus est vieux et immensément riche… alors il n'est plus à un appartement hors de prix près.

_Merci beaucoup Bon. » Remercie Elena avant de raccrocher.

Celle-ci, ayant noté les indications de la sorcière, me tend le bout de papier, puisque je suis le seul de nous deux qui ai déjà mis les pieds en France.

« C'est parti » J'annonce, avant que nous partions de nouveau arpenter les rues de la capitale.

Nous ne sommes pas surpris de constater que Klaus habite un coin très luxueux, où tout semble transpirer l'argent. Quoi de plus simple que de devenir riche quand on est sur Terre depuis plus d'un millénaire, après tout.

Nous frappons à sa porte et attendons. Il l'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard, ajustant la chemise qu'il vient de finir de boutonner. Une expression de surprise se peint sur son visage à notre vue, ce qui me fait doucement sourire. Cependant, je peux lire autre chose dans ses yeux qui ressemble fortement à de la gêne… ce qui est pour le moins incongrue de la part de l'hybride qui n'a jamais manqué de confiance en lui (et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… il était indémontable).

En entendant du bruit provenir de ce qui semble être la salle de bain, je comprends que la présence d'une autre personne est la cause de sa gêne… pourtant il doit bien se douter que si nous sommes là c'est que nous savons que Stefan s'y trouve… ce qui rend ce sentiment inexplicable.

Toutefois, c'est à mon tour d'être surpris, en entendant une voix féminine appeler « Nik ». Ensuite, une chevelure blonde émerge de la salle d'eau et ma surprise tourne en choque lorsque je reconnais la jeune femme. C'est donc pour cela que sa voix m'a semblé familière.

« Blondie ! » Je m'exclame soudain et vois que le regard de la blonde et fixé sur nous, elle est comme figée, ne sachant que faire.

**AN :**** Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées, j'en serais ravie et je posterais plus vite. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus. Sur ce :**

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN :**** Hey, me revoilà, merci aux reviewers :**

**Virginie06 :**** hé oui, Klaus et Caroline, lol (je suis fan du klaroline, mais j'aime aussi le klefan). Je dirais juste, ne t'inquiète pas pour la relation, elle va de l'avant dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que ça te plaira )**

**Cameron glau :**** Merci beaucoup pour ton assiduité aux reviews :D Oui, je me suis dit Paris, ça fait un peu cliché mais bon… en étant française je ne me voyais pas les faire voyager en amoureux ailleurs, surtout que je sais que beaucoup d'américains rêvent d'aller à Paris comme beaucoup de français rêve d'aller à New-York. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours. **

**Camille :**** Contente que tu aies découvert ma fic et surtout que tu la trouves géniale Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes. **

**Bonne lecture à tous (toutes), on se retrouve en bas. **

_Point de vue d'Elena : _

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Caroline est dans le même appartement que Klaus, et de son plein gré en plus, du moins cela en a tout l'air. Je dois probablement ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, mais la situation le justifie mieux que bien. C'est alors que Damon prend la parole et émet une hypothèse à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé mais qui est tout à fait plausible :

« Tu l'as hypnotisé, c'est ça ? » Crache-t-il avec un regard menaçant en direction de Klaus.

_Point de vue omniscient :_

L'hybride ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, certainement pas avec courtoisie, mais il est coupé par la blonde à côté de lui, qui fixe Damon, indignée :

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Voyant qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'une conversation mouvementée entre les amis de longue date s'en suive, Klaus propose :

« Je devrais peut-être vous laisser love. » Le surnom affectif lui échappe par habitude, et ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de leurs visiteurs.

Il se retourne pour rejoindre une des nombreuses autres pièces du gigantesque appartement (on est riche ou on ne l'est pas), il est cependant retenu par la main délicate de Caroline qui se pose dans la sienne.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais partir, nous sommes chez nous et rien de ce que je pourrais dire à Elena ou à Damon ne devrait t'être secret Nik. » Déclare-t-elle à Klaus, mais aussi aux deux autres personnes présentes.

« Non mais je rêve, et tu l'appelles Nik en plus ? » Elena demande, outrée par ce dont elle est témoin en ce moment.

« Je crois que tu nous doit une explication Blondie. » Lui signale Damon.

« Je la dois à Elena, je ne te dois absolument rien Salvatore. » Précise la blonde avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu. De plus, la main de l'Original qui serre celle de Caroline et ses yeux qui lui lance une regard meurtrier indiquent à Damon qu'il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et 'Blondie'… Si elle n'avait pas autant d'emprise sur l'hybride, son cœur aurait certainement déjà été arraché de sa poitrine.

_Point de vue de Damon : _

Au lieu de tous restés plantés dans l'entrée à nous faire des reproches, nous jugeons judicieux de continuer nos reproches dans le salon, et elles sont nombreuses.

Blondie est la première à prendre la parole, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi :

« Voilà, Klaus et moi on est ensemble et je suis à Paris avec lui depuis maintenant deux semaines. » Annonce la blonde.

Ces deux-là filent le parfait amour… et dire qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois, alors que je rame avec Elena depuis plus d'un an. Il a fallu moins longtemps à Caroline pour accepter le côté sombre de Klaus… en plus, il est beaucoup plus sombre que le mien.

« Comment tu peux faire ça ! Il a tué Jenna et il a essayé de me tuer, il a même essayé de te tuer. » Elena éclate de colère. Et je vois nettement que Klaus regrette, si ce n'est ce qu'il nous a fait, du moins ce qu'il a fait à Caroline.

« C'est dégueulasse de remettre ça sur le tapis ! Il ne savait même pas que c'était moi. Et puis, c'est un peu hypocrite tu ne trouves pas, vu la compagnie dans laquelle tu te trouves maintenant. » Dit-elle en me regardant.

Sentant venir les accusations, et ne voulant pas que Blondie rappelle à Elena tout ce que j'ai fait d'horrible (notamment tuer Jeremy, ce qui restera toujours un sujet sensible même s'il a ressuscité), je change de sujet.

« Bref, on n'est pas là pour parler garçons, excusez-moi de vous le faire remarquer. Nous sommes là pour récupérer mon frère. Donc, Klaus nous fera un plaisir de nous le rendre et on vous laissera en paix dans votre petit nid d'amour. » Je déclare, un brin sarcastique, je l'admets.

Klaus, affichant étrangement un regard confus, annonce :

« Je n'ai pas vu Stefan depuis que je l'ai relâché, je n'ai rien à voir dans une quelconque disparition. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te croirait. » Elena intervient.

« Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas mais je suis témoin que Stefan n'est pas venu nous voir depuis des lustres. » Caroline renchérit.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et une blonde et un brun entre, les mains pleines de sacs de shopping.

La jeune femme fixe les intrus, l'air de dire : 'qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là ces deux-là ?' Et Klaus se charge des présentations :

« Damon, Elena, voici ma sœur Rebekah et mon frère Kol. » Tiens, il n'appelle plus Elena 'le doppelgänger ', c'est qu'il y a du progrès !

« Ils n'étaient pas morts la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. » provoqué-je.

C'est Kol qui me répond : « Si, mais notre frère a été convaincu par Caroline qu'il serait peut-être temps de nous relâcher. Il devient de plus en plus inoffensif, un vrai ourse en peluche. »

« Kol, la ferme… » Menace Klaus.

« Oui, comme si tu allais m'enfermer dans un cercueil une nouvelle fois. » Répond son frère sarcastiquement.

Blondie intervient, et je l'en remercie mentalement.

« Si vous ne la fermez pas tous les deux, je vous tue moi-même et je suis sûre que je recevrais l'aide de Rebekah. » Et vu l'expression que cette dernière porte sur son visage, je pense que Care a raison.

Voyant que nous faisons un peu tâche dans le décor, et que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, puisqu'il va nous falloir chercher Stefan ailleurs, je regarde Elena pensivement quelques minutes avant de dire :

« On va vous laisser en famille. Bonne journée à tous. » Moi, sarcastique ? Jamais voyons, et je tire Elena par le bras pour que nous nous en allions.

Avant que nous soyons partis, nous entendons Blondie crier :

« Et n'oublie pas que si Klaus et moi n'étions pas ensemble, ta vie serais peut-être beaucoup moins tranquille en ce moment. »

_Point de vue d'Elena. _

Une fois sortie, je suis toujours hébétée par ce que je viens de découvrir, cela dit, ça explique tout : pourquoi Caroline ne m'a pas appelé quand je me suis faite enlevée par Elijah, pourquoi Klaus ne m'a pas harcelé pour mon sang ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre ses derniers temps… Toutefois, quelque chose reste à élucider : qui a bien pu écrire le mot que Jeremy a trouvé quand Stefan a disparu. 'Je déteste qu'on me vole mes jouets' c'était du Klaus tout craché… c'est à croire que mon intuition ne s'avérera pas bonne cette fois.

La voix de Damon me fait alors sortir de mes pensées chamboulées :

« Que dirais-tu que nous allions dîner avant de rentrer à Mystic Falls, ce serait tout de même dommage de ne pas profiter un peu du voyage. »

J'acquiesce immédiatement et son sourire me remonte le moral après notre rencontre éprouvante avec Caroline. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste loin de Klaus mais je dois admettre qu'elle a l'air de l'avoir adoucit un peu et, au moins, il ne nous ennuie plus. Cela dit, j'espère que je la verrais toujours, je ne sais pas si je supporterais de perdre l'une de mes meilleurs amies.

Nous rentrons à l'hôtel, main dans la main à nouveau, et la beauté de la capitale me fait oublier tous nos soucis.

Une fois arrivée dans notre suite, je prends le sac de shopping dans lequel se trouve la robe qui j'espère impressionnera Damon, ce qui ne doit pas être une mince affaire vu qu'il a plu d'un siècle. Cela me donne l'impression de sortir avec un vieillard à chaque fois et je ricane toute seule.

« Que t'arrives-t-il princesse ? » Il me questionne, avec un air étonné.

« Rien rien. » Je lui assure, me retenant de rire à nouveau.

J'emporte le sac dans la salle de bain et commence à me changer, étant donné que l'heure du dîner approche.

Damon m'informe de derrière la porte : « Je vais téléphoner à Elijah pour le tenir au courant, on se rejoint en bas devant le restaurant ? »

« Pas de problème. » J'affirme, contente de savoir que l'effet de surprise sera encore plus grand.

J'enfile ma robe et applique mon maquillage précipitamment, puis je descends rejoindre Damon.

Point de vue omniscient :

Damon est au téléphone avec Elijah et lui raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer. Celui-ci très étonné, le remercie de son appel et lui informe qu'il paiera une petite visite à sa chère famille dans les jours qui viennent.

Le beau brun n'a pas encore mis fin à la conversation quand il voit sa belle descendre les escaliers avec des allures de déesse, sa robe noire mettant en valeur son corps, ses cheveux noires descendant en cascade sur son dos nu. Il raccroche brusquement sans même prendre la peine de saluer Elijah, qui se demande alors s'il y a eu un problème de réseau.

« Tu es superbe mon ange. » Réussit-il difficilement à articuler, et il se dit qu'aucun mot ne la décrira mieux : elle ne peut-être qu'un ange tombé du ciel pour être aussi ravissante. Oui, il était si subjugué que ça, que voulez-vous, c'est ça l'amour.

« Merci beaucoup Damon. » Flirte-Elena en retour. C'est à croire qu'elle s'est décidée à le torturer ce soir.

Le vampire pose délicatement sa main sur le bas du dos de la jeune fille, qui ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson (elle le désir depuis si longtemps que le moindre contact entre eux irradie tout son corps). Ils rentrent ensuite dans le restaurant, où un serveur sur son trente-et-un les accueil et les conduit jusqu'à leur table que Damon a faite réservé un peu plus tôt.

Le romantisme est présent jusque dans l'atmosphère feutrée et discrète de l'établissement, renforcée par le violoniste qui joue une douce mélodie et par la bougie qui flambe lentement au milieu de la table.

Ils s'assoient tous les deux et se regardent longuement, comme si chacun essayait de voir dans l'âme de l'autre.

Leur intimité est brisée par le serveur qui vient prendre leur commande, au grand damne des tourtereaux et ils ne font que peu attention à ce qu'ils répondent, oubliant presque aussitôt ce qu'ils ont commandé… au moins, ils auront la surprise à l'arrivée de leurs plats.

« Ce restaurant doit être hors de prix. » Finit par remarquer la belle brune, voulant briser la tension qui règnent entre eux, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour lui sauter dessus et dévorer ses lèvres si attirantes. Reprends-toi Elena ! s'ordonne-t-elle à elle-même.

« Tu mérites le meilleur princesse, et puis, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on est à Paris. » Et la jeune femme le regarde, étonnée. Elle a d'abord pensé qu'il lancerait une de ses répliques Damonesques, comme quoi il n'aurait qu'à hypnotiser le serveur, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle comprend à ce moment que ce soir-là est différent.

La conversation continue au fil du délicieux repas et, quand celui-ci prend fin, Damon présente sa carte de crédit au serveur, à la place de son habituelle dilatation de pupilles, ce qui confirme à Elena ce dont elle se doutait depuis un certain temps : le vampire à changer, il n'est plus cet être diabolique qui semait le trouble à Mystic Falls à son arrivée.

Il entrelace leurs doigts et remonte à la suite. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui lâche la main et reste immobile. Il a très envie de l'embrasser, mais c'est à elle de faire le premier pas, il a été rejeté plus de fois qu'il ne croyait possible de le supporter, et il veut que ce soit SA décision pour une fois.

Elle accède à sa requête, sans même se rendre compte que s'en est une, et pose délicatement ses douces lèvres recouvertes de rouge sur les siennes. Il s'écarte d'elle quelques secondes plus tard, satisfait et d'humeur joueuse, puis il chuchote :

« Bonne nuit Elena, fais de beaux rêves. » Il lui fait un clin d'œil et se retire dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme, elle, est loin d'être satisfaite que le vampire se soit retiré au moment où elle allait approfondir le baiser. Elle est énervée et c'est le but de la manœuvre, après tout, chacun son tour (Damon a assez couru).

Elena se décide tout de même à regagner sa chambre également, la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles. Elle se couche hâtivement, mais Ô surprise, le sommeil ne vient pas. Elle passe des heures à se retourner et à soupirer. Damon, lui, ne dort pas non plus, bien trop amusé par l'agacement audible de la jeune femme.

Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'Elena, au beau milieu de la nuit, débarque dans sa chambre comme une furie et, choqué, il bondit hors de son lit. Il s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle fait là, mais n'a le temps de rien avant qu'elle ne se jette à son coup et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Après quelques secondes de cette étreinte enflammée, Damon approfondit leur baiser et leurs langues se retrouvent bientôt engagées dans une bataille sans merci. Les mains de la brune s'accrochent dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais alors que les siennes parcourent son corps dans ses moindres détails.

Elena se détache momentanément pour reprendre sa respiration et parvient à chuchoter entre deux respirations :

« Je… t'aime… Damon. » Ce qui lui vaut un autre baiser passionné avant qu'il ne lui répète ce qu'elle a déjà entendu, mais qu'elle ne se lassera jamais d'entendre :

« Je t'aime aussi Elena. »

Et tous les bruits entendus ensuite sont les preuves de leur amour réciproque : leurs gémissements et leurs respirations haletantes qui se perdant dans la nuit étoilée qui englobe Paris, la ville des amoureux…

**AN :**** Et… voilà. C'était tellement guimauve vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais je savais que vous attendiez un rapprochement concret, et je pense qu'on peut difficilement faire plus concret… hum ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. **

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN :**** Désolé, ça fait un bail (un petit bail, mais quand même) et donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui diffère de ce que j'avais initialement prévu (par initialement, je veux dire ce que j'avais prévu après avoir écrit le dernier chapitre, puisque je ne prépare pas les péripéties à l'avance). Merci beaucoup aux reviewers (qui ne sont toujours pas très nombreux, mais il y a une amélioration) :**

**virginie06 :**** Hey merci, contente que ça te plaise. Adorant le Klaroline (il y a Klaus en même temps), je n'ai pas pu résister à l'introduire dans cette histoire même si c'était seulement pour un chapitre. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Cameron glau :**** Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que j'ai toujours aimé analyser les personnages fictifs comme réels (essayer en tout cas). J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. **

**pattenrond : ****De rien, et merci à toi ! Voilà le chapitre, qui sera, je l'espère, également à ton goût.**

**mlissa :**** Merci, très heureuse d'avoir une fan (les reviews ne se battent pas au portillon, il faut bien le dire). Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps : le nouveau chapitre n'a plus qu'à être lu (et commenté aussi, je ne serais pas contre cette éventualité).**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se voit en bas xD.**

_Point de vue d'Elena : _

Je me réveille la première après notre nuit de passion, la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je me rends compte que j'ai la tête sur le torse de Damon et la relève légèrement pour le regarder dormir. Il a l'air tellement jeune et innocent quand il dort.

Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je ne vais pas rester comme cela des heures, alors je décide de le réveiller. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Point de vue de Damon :_

J'ouvre les yeux, sortant doucement d'un sommeil réparateur, et je constate que ce sont les lèvres d'Elena qui ont causé mon réveil.

« Mm, je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil… » Je lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu ferais bien. » Est la réponse de ma belle, qui sourit comme si elle venait de gagner le gros lot à la loterie. Cela est extrêmement plaisant de constater qu'on peut rendre quelqu'un heureux comme personne ne le peut. Il me faut avouer que cela ne m'est pas arrivé très souvent en dehors de Stefan quand nous étions enfants.

Cette pensée me rappelle soudain que nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé mon petit frère et mon sourire se fane instantanément, ce qui provoque l'apparition de l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Elena.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Ne voulant pas gâcher son bonheur en ramenant nos problèmes sur le tapis (ou plutôt sur le linge de lit), je préfère la rassurer avec un maigre sourire, qui ne doit pas être très convaincant, et un petit :

« Si, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi princesse. »

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer et cette moue perplexe m'indique clairement qu'elle n'a pas avalé mes couleuvres.

« Allons Damon, je vois bien que tu mens. » Me réprimande-t-elle.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de désespoir, sachant parfaitement que je vais être obligé de cracher le morceau, familièrement parlant.

« Bon d'accord… je pensais à Stefan, et au fait qu'il soit encore on ne sait où. » J'admets, défaitiste.

« Ce n'est rien, on va continuer à le chercher, je sais que tu y tiens. C'est ta seule famille et je ferais pareil pour Jeremy. » Me rassure-t-elle.

_Point de vu d'Elena :_

Si je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à le chercher, pour lui, c'est pour qu'il ait conscience que je ne recherche pas Stefan parce-que je suis encore amoureuse de lui et que je le pense être l'homme de ma vie. Evidemment, j'aimerais aussi qu'il nous revienne, il est un de mes amis les plus proches. Toutefois, si j'ai eu des doutes pendant de nombreux mois, je suis à présent sûre que Damon est celui que j'aime.

« As-tu une idée d'où commencer les recherches ? » Je lui demande.

« Si Stefan était parti de lui-même, j'aurais en effet quelques idées. Mais, le mot que Jeremy a découvert chez vous porte à croire différemment. Je dirais donc que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » M'explique-t-il, ce qui porte atteinte à mon moral, je dois l'admettre, lui qui était jusqu'à présent au meilleur de sa forme.

« Par contre, je connais une ou deux sorcières ici qui pourraient nous être utiles. » Informe-t-il.

D'un côté, cette déclaration me redonne espoir… et, elle m'agace tout à la fois, puisqu'elle me fait me demander s'il connaît des femmes dans toutes les villes du globe…

Point de vue de Damon :

Je remarque qu'Elena reste bien silencieuse, et cherche le moindre signe de désapprobation de sa part :

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » Je la questionne.

« Hein ?! Ah… oui, c'est une bonne idée. » Répond-elle, comme brusquement tirée de ses pensées.

« D'accord… Donc, je pense qu'Océane serait un choix plus prudent… » Je réfléchis à haute voix.

« Océane, c'est un drôle de nom… » Remarque Elena.

« C'est français. » Je renchéris, je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire quand je vois son air agacé, qui traduit, à mon humble avis (même s'il est vrai que je ne suis pas un bon exemple d'humilité), de la jalousie de la part de la belle brune.

« Français, évidemment… et pourquoi est-elle le choix le plus sûr ? » Me demande-t-elle, tentative de changement de sujet, et donc de changement d'idées.

« Eh bien, en fait, il y en a une autre, mais disons que notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas déroulée sous les meilleurs auspices. » Lui dis-je vaguement. Si je reste aussi imprécis, c'est parce-que je ne veux pas attiser sa jalousie. Et, si je ne m'abuse, lui avouer que j'ai couché avec elle en promettant de la rappeler la dernière fois, sans jamais l'avoir fait, aurait un effet plus qu'indésirable sur Elena.

Océane, quant à elle, a toujours eu une attitude aguicheuse envers moi (je ne dis pas que la mienne était irréprochable, mais tout de même). J'espère qu'elle comprendra qu'il est préférable de ne pas adopter cette attitude quand elle verra Elena.

Nous déjeunons, puis nous habillons avant de nous rendre chez la sorcière, à sa boutique de bijoux artisanaux (oui je sais, c'est assez rare de nos jours, c'est cependant une sorcière… assez âgée, bien qu'elle ne paraisse pas avoir passé la vingtaine). Dès que je passe la porte avec Elena, elle me saute dans les bras, et je comprends… je comprends qu'elle, elle n'a visiblement pas compris que « je n'étais plus sur le marché' si je puis dire. Bon, elle n'a rien de mal, mais ça manque un peu de tact et de courtoisie de le faire devant ma copine (ça me fait tellement bizarre de dire ça, on dirait un adolescent amoureux… écœurant).

Ne sentant pas mes bras lui rendre son étreinte, Océane me lâche, et remarque Elena (oui, seulement maintenant, à croire que les sorcières ne sont pas forcément observatrices). Faute de posséder cette qualité, elle en possède une autre et fait preuve de perspicacité :

« Oh, désolée, vous êtes sa petite amie ? »

« En effet, je m'appelle Elena. » Répond-elle en souriant, et je suis heureux de l'absence d'hostilité dans son regard.

« Enchantée, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Questionne Océane.

« Euh, ce serait pour un sort de localisation. » informé-je.

« C'est Stefan, c'est ça ? »

Je me contente d'acquiescer de la tête et elle sourit en disant :

« Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. » Pourquoi tant de nostalgie ? En tout cas, je n'en fais pas preuve, ma vie était nettement moins agréable à l'époque. Je n'avais pas Elena et étais-en froid avec mon frère, que dire de plus ?

Je préfère ne rien rétorquer, évitant ainsi qu'Elena ne pose de questions, étant donné que cela m'obligerai à lui confier que j'ai gardé un œil sur mon frère au cours des décennies, même si j'ai toujours prétendu le détester et vouloir son malheur (oui bon, c'était du baratin, et après ? Qui n'a jamais menti ? Il fallait bien garder ma réputation intacte).

Je vous la fait court, petit résumé : la sorcière installe tout son bazar, ses bougies, son grimoire poussiéreux et plus volumineux que trois dictionnaires mis bout à bout, et commence à chantonner des trucs qui ressemblent à du latin et qui ne veulent peut-être absolument rien dire, qui sait ? (si vous voulez mon avis, il y a de grandes chances).

« Euh, Damon ? » Océane m'interpelle.

Cela me fait sortir de ma torpeur (alias ma contemplation d'Elena), mon esprit s'évade un peu trop souvent en ce moment, me trompe-je ? Bref, on s'en fiche, il faut que je réponde ou elle va me prendre pour un allumé.

« Oui… ? »

« Ton frère est à Mystic Falls. » M'informe-t-elle d'un air interloqué, se demandant certainement pourquoi je n'avais pas vérifié au préalable.

« Ah bah oui, tien, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » Dis-je avec un sourire narquois, pour dissimuler l'étonnement qu'a provoqué en moi cette nouvelle.

_Point de vue d'Elena :_

Voyant que Damon était prêt à décrocher de nouveau (il fait ça souvent, vous ne trouvez pas ?), je souris et ricane bêtement en déclarant :

« Ok, bon, on va y aller, n'est-ce pas Damon ? » Et j'envoie mon coude dans ses côtes pour obtenir une réaction.

« Euh, oui, on repart à Mystic Falls. Merci Océane. »

« C'est quand tu veux mon chou, au revoir Elena. » Nous salut-elle. Habituellement, j'aurais été jalouse, mais je sais qu'elle ne fait que plaisanter et qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre eux.

« Bye. » Et, sur ce, nous rentrons à l'hôtel pour la dernière fois.

Nous faisons nos bagages et je soupire de nombreuses fois en un lapse de temps très court, ce qui a pour résultat d'interloquer Damon :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as princesse, Stefan est à Mystic Falls, on sait déjà où le trouver. »

« Oui mais, je suis un peu déçue de devoir quitter Paris, notre voyage a été magique. » Avoué-je.

« Je t'y emmènerai quand tu veux princesse, je veux juste m'assurer que mon petit frère va bien. » Me dit-il et les paroles de la sorcière me reviennent soudain : 'comme au bon vieux temps' alors je me jette à l'eau :

« Pourquoi la sorcière a dit que localiser Stefan lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps ? »

Je le vois baisser la tête et reprendre son rangement, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais je sais que c'est faux :

« Damon, ne fait pas l'enfant ! » Et, à cette requête, il laisse échapper un rire déconcerté.

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! » S'exclame-t-il.

« Prouve-le » Je sais que je le provoque mais je veux ma réponse.

Il lève les yeux aux ciels et se lance : « Avant, quand je n'étais plus en contact avec Stef, j'allais voir Océane à chacun de mes voyages à Paris pour qu'elle s'assure que mon frère allait bien… et je faisais cela avec elle parce que je savais qu'elle ne crierait pas sur tous les toits que Damon Salvatore se ramollissait. Et si elle l'avait fait, peu m'aurait importé puisqu'elle habitait déjà en France à cette époque. »

_Point de vue de Damon : _

J'aurais pu lui mentir, mais cela n'aurait pas eu grand intérêt, j'aurais pris du temps pour concocter mon bobard et cela aurait paru suspect. De plus, je vous le dit car vous êtes des gens de confiance (surtout parce-que je ne vous connais pas, aussi) : je tiens à être complétement honnête avec Elena.

Je vois un petit sourire attendri sur le visage de la belle, et j'ai une sainte horreur (ironique pour un vampire) d'attendrir les gens, puisque ce sentiment ressemble beaucoup à de la pitié. Néanmoins, je supporterai cette épreuve, car Elena, manifestement, n'est pas n'importe qui.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon. »

Sérieusement, mignon ?! Elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais la laisser m'affubler de ce qualificatif sans protester, je sais qu'elle m'a changé, il ne faut cependant pas exagérer (on n'abuse pas des bonnes choses comme on dit).

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Mignon. » J'énonce, en détachant bien chaque syllabe pour que l'information s'imprime bien au plus profond de sa mémoire (je dramatise peut-être un peu… mais juste un tantinet…)

« Si tu es mignon ! N'essaie pas de le cacher, je vois clair dans ton jeu mon petit chéri. »

Ben tient ! Il va lui en montrer du mignon son petit chéri.

Je me précipite sur elle et la chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure de rire.

« Alors comme ça je suis mignon ? » Je demande à nouveau et elle me répond, entre deux crises de rire incontrôlables :

« Non-…non… Tu es… le vampire… le plus effrayant…. Que j'ai…. Jamais…. Vu. »

Je mets fin à ses souffrances et lui demande avec mon sourire de séducteur :

« Tu n'en pensais pas un mot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! »

Elle se moque de moi en plus, cette petite peste, quel toupet !

Je plonge sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise, et lui prouve une bonne fois pour toute que je ne fais pas dans le mignon, ni dans l'inoffensif.

Une fois ce moment des plus agréables terminé, nous finissons (enfin) de faire nos valises (juste trois heures pour emballer deux trousses de toilettes et une dizaine de vêtements, quoi de plus normal quand on est en compagnie d'une fille aussi attirante qu'Elena ?

Nous partons ensuite à l'aéroport, et nous arpentons les couloirs pour aller réserver nos billets quand je sens quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un) entrer en collision avec mes jambes. Je baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en est et tombe nez à nez avec un petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ne dites pas que j'ai dit ça, mais ça me brise le cœur. Sérieusement, c'est parce-que vous ne le voyez pas, mais ça briserait le cœur à n'importe qui (hum *toussotement gêné*).

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bonhomme ? » Je demande calmement en me mettant à sa hauteur.

« J'ai perdu maman et papa. » Sanglote-t-il en reniflant.

« Viens avec nous, on va retrouver tes parents. » Assuré-je. Il hoche la tête et je le prends dans mes bras. Il est d'abord hésitant, mais finit par s'y blottir, s'accrochant à ma veste en cuir.

_Point de vue d'Elena : _

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Damon, réconfortant un enfant et essayant de trouver ses parents, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais cru. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il le refile à la première personne croisée, mais il n'en a rien fait et nous voilà maintenant à l'accueil ou l'hôtesse annonce qu'un enfant perdu répondant au nom de Jérôme y attend ses parents.

« Voilà bonhomme. » Dit-il à Jérôme, s'apprêtant à partir.

« Attends ! » Le stoppe-t-il en le retenant en posant sa petite main dans la sienne.

Damon me lance un regard interrogateur et je sais qu'il me demande si ça me dérange de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents.

Je me rapproche d'eux et rassure Jérôme :

« On va attendre avec toi mon lapin, ne t'inquiète pas. »

_Point de vue omniscient : _

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à attendre, manquant, les uns après les autres, les vols en direction de Mystic Falls, les parents du petit Jérôme n'arrivèrent jamais.

**AN :**** Alors, pour la fin, Jérôme est arrivé comme par magie et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée avant de l'écrire, je pensais même faire revenir ses parents, et puis pour finir, non. Voilà, j'espère avoir vos reviews. Bonne journée, ou bonne nuit. **

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN :**** Merci à tous les reviewers (plus nombreux que d'habitude, ce dont je suis ravie) et désolée pour le retard (ça ne devrait pas s'arranger avec la rentrée après demain d'ailleurs). **

**Virginie06 :**** Merci pour ta review, tu vas savoir en partie ce qui arrive au petit garçon, et oui j'avais envie d'un Damon un peu différent. **

**Pattenrond :**** Merci pour la review, même si elle est négative. J'ai décidé de montrer un côté plus tendre de Damon et si ça ne te convient pas, je n'y peux rien. On verra bien avec le nouveau chapitre **

**Mlissa :**** Merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça te plaise, et voilà le nouveau chapitre (vaut mieux tard que jamais).**

**Inconnu :**** Oui, je me suis dit ça aussi en l'écrivant mais mon cerveau faisait une fixation sur ce prénom et du coup je n'ai pas cherché à en trouver un autre, donc ça n'a pas de rapport lol, merci pour ta review.**

**Cameron Glau :**** Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Parce-que je trouvais ce retournement de situation assez risqué, ça peut déplaire à certains lecteurs et je suis donc ravie d'apprendre que c'est le contraire dans ton cas. **

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas. **

_Point de vue de Damon :_

Nous sommes toujours à l'aéroport avec Jérôme, dont les parents n'ont pas daigné se montrer. Un abandon est peu probable à mon avis, j'en fais part à Elena et lui dit que je vais faire un tour, voir si rien ne sort de l'ordinaire.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je reste ici avec le petit. » Elle chuchote, puisque le jeune garçon est encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Je commence mes recherches. Il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une foule de personnes, qui semble encercler quelque chose. Je fais mon chemin entre eux, en utilisant quelques fois la compulsion, je me dois de l'admettre, et arrive enfin sur ce qui se trouve être une scène de crime. Devant moi, sont étalées deux jeunes personnes, un homme et une femme, tués d'un pieu dans le cœur. Je comprends grâce à cela que ces gens étaient des vampires.

Je crains que je vienne de trouver les parents de Jérôme, enfin ses parents adoptifs, je ne peux toutefois pas en avoir la certitude sans la confirmation de leurs fils. Cependant, même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose aux enfants, je sais que lui montrer deux cadavres en lui demandant de les identifier ne serait pas la meilleure idée au monde.

Les passeports, eux, feront l'affaire. Je fouille les corps, non sans hypnotiser les forces de l'ordre, et trouve trois passeports, dont celui de Jérôme et je laisse échapper un soupir désespéré en me demandant comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer ça.

Je reviens là où Elena m'attend en sa compagnie et lui raconte tout, étant donné que le petit dort à points fermés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Me demande-t-elle dans un moment de panique.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que le mieux serait de lui dire la vérité, de la façon la moins brusque possible, puisque lui donner de faux-espoirs ne seraient que plus cruel. »

« D'accord, mais… et après ? »

« Eh bien, après, je pense qu'il faudrait contacter une assistante sociale. » Dis-je en soupirant.

_Point de vue d'Elena :_

Je peux voir dans ses yeux que Damon est contrarié et ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela étonnant de sa part. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Il est habituellement si cynique, et les seules personnes dont je l'ai vu se préoccupées sont celles qu'ils aiment. En d'autres termes : moi et Stefan. Pourtant, il vient de rencontrer cette enfant et je sens déjà beaucoup de compassion venant de lui. Je me décide à lui faire part de mes pensées :

« Pourquoi te sens-tu si concerné par le sort de Jérôme ? Sans vouloir te vexer, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment. »

« Au début, moi aussi je trouvais ça bizarre, et puis en fait, je me suis rendu compte que je me suis de suite attaché à lui parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Stefan quand il avait son âge. » Admet-il en baissant les yeux, n'aimant pas être vulnérable. Je suis tout de même satisfaite qu'il se soit confié, peu importe si c'était un peu à contre cœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les services sociaux s'occuperont bien de lui. »

« Je sais que tu as raison, mais ça va être dur pour lui quand il apprendra que ses parents sont morts, je préférerais penser à autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je me charge de lui changer les idées avec des conversations plus légères.

_Point de vue omniscient : _

Pendant que nos deux protagonistes discutent, un homme entre dans sa voiture sur le parking et y passe un coup de téléphone. A la deuxième sonnerie, une voix de femme répond et il se contente d'annoncer :

« Ca y est, je les ai eu. »

« Ok, impeccable, j'arrive tout de suite. » Et la jeune femme raccroche, enclenchant déjà le moteur de son véhicule, avec sur les lèvres un rictus à vous glacer le sang.

Cette femme vient pour l'enfant, elle se doute bien que le personnel de l'aéroport va contacter les services sociaux et elle attendra patiemment l'arrivée d'une assistante pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à l'aéroport, elle sort de voiture et reste plantée devant la porte.

_Point de vue d'Elena :_

Le petit s'est réveillé, et j'ai décidé de lui annoncer la mort de ses parents, sachant que ce serait pénible pour Damon, et que le tact n'est pas son fort.

« Tu n'es plus fatigué ? »

Comme le petit secoue la tête dans une réponse négative, je dis :

« Bien, moi c'est Elena, et lui c'est Damon. On est désolé que tu aies perdu tes parents, mais des gens vont arriver bientôt pour s'occuper de toi. » Expliqué-je, en parlant des services sociaux que nous avons appelé tout à l'heure.

Jérôme baisse la tête et commence à sangloter, oui il fallait le voir venir, mais on n'avait pas le choix, lui dire la vérité était l'unique option. Vu son état, le jeune garçon a manifestement compris l'affreuse situation.

Point de vue omniscient :

L'assistante sociale arrive devant l'aéroport et la personne qui l'attendait en profite pour l'accoster, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins et achève la première phase de son plan en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en a fallu pour la concocter :

« Vous allez me ramener l'enfant. » Et, une dilatation des pupilles plus tard, la jeune assistante répète l'intitulé de la mission qu'elle doit accomplir et s'en va comme si rien ne s'était passé d'anormal.

_Point de vue de Damon :_

« Hey, Damon, regarde voilà l'assistante sociale. » Je sors de mes pensées et constate par moi-même ce qu'Elena vient de me dire, et me résout à laisser Jérôme partir avec une parfaite étrangère, à qui nous sommes censés faire confiance sans poser de questions.

« Bonjour. » Nous dit-elle cordialement, tout en restant calme et en gardant un petit air peiné pour coller aux circonstances, air qui n'est probablement qu'une façade vu qu'elle ne connait ni l'enfant ni ses parents. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'être courtois, mais je n'y peux rien, elle m'exaspère déjà.

« Le petit Jérôme est déjà au courant, à ce que je vois. » Demande-t-elle en voyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« La perspicacité est une de vos principales qualités à ce que je vois. » Elena m'assène un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes, assorti d'un regard noir (que l'assistante sociale arbore elle aussi, au moins elle a compris que c'était de l'ironie).

« Oui, on ne voulait pas lui mentir plus longtemps, ça n'aurait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. » Confie Elena.

« Vous avez bien fait. » Approuve son interlocutrice en retour. Son approbation est le dernier de mes soucis, néanmoins, si je ne suis pas 'civilisé' Elena va me le reprocher pendant tout le voyage du retour, alors je me tais (oui, c'est surprenant).

Je vois Jérôme regarder la jeune femme avec de grands yeux, l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qui va lui arriver et l'instant maternel d'Elena nous vient de suite en secours lorsqu'elle se baisse à son niveau et lui assure :

« Tu verras, la dame va bien s'occuper de toi, mieux que nous même. »

« Mais je veux rester avec vous. »

« Je sais mon poussin, mais on ne peut pas t'emmener avec nous malheureusement, la dame doit d'abord essayer de trouver des membres de ta famille, et régler tout un tas de choses. » Explique-t-elle avec pédagogie.

« Sois fort poussin. »

Je me baisse à mon tour et le serre dans mes bras en lui affirmant :

« Ca va s'arranger bonhomme. » Je me relève et griffonne mon numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier avant de le tendre à l'assistante sociale :

« Vous m'appelez au moindre problème. » D'accord, il est possible que j'aie fait plus que le lui demander, mais c'est une simple mesure de sécurité. D'ailleurs, la persuasion est un des seuls bons côtés qu'i être un vampire et ne pas se servir d'un don est un pur gâchis selon moi.

« Je vous appelle au moindre problème. » Répète-t-elle machinalement, avant de prendre la main de Jérôme qui la suit avec hésitation, son grand regard triste fixé sur nous.

_Point de vue omniscient : _

La paire est presque dehors, mais la jeune femme sens soudain la petite main du garçon glisser de la sienne et lorsqu'elle baisse la tête pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas, ses yeux ne rencontrent que le sol. Elle regarde ensuite partout autour d'elle pour constater avec stupéfaction que l'enfant a bel et bien disparu de l'immense hall de l'aéroport.

**AN :**** Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne demande que ça. Bonne journée (ou nuit) à toutes (tous),**

**Claire. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN :**** Hey, merci aux reviewers, et merci également pour les autres notifications (alertes et favorites). **

**Virginie06 :**** Merci, contente que ça te plaise, parce-que je me suis quand même dit que je prenais un risque en créant Jérôme, donc si ça te plaît c'est génial.**

**Cameron glau :**** Merci encore pour tes reviews, ravie que ça te plaise toujours, voilà le nouveau chapitre (un peu court, mais je le sentais comme ça).**

**Melissa :**** Merci pour la review, t'inquiètes, Jérôme a des problèmes mais ça s'arrangera (je ne fais pas trop dans les fins tristes, je suis plutôt happy-ends, à part peut-être pour certains one-shots), j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se voit en bas. **

_Point de vue de Damon :_

« Bon, on va bientôt devoir embarquer. » Me rappelle Elena.

« Oui, je te suis. » Nous commençons à nous rendre à la zone d'embarquement quand je sens quelque chose s'accrocher à ma jambe.

Je regarde en bas et quelle n'est pas ma surprise d'y découvrir Jérôme !

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là bonhomme ? »

« Je suis revenu parce-que j'ai vu une méchante dame. » Le petit garçon n'a toujours pas lâché ma jambe, le plus étonnant et qu'il était déjà hors de notre vue et qu'il est arrivé en quelques secondes…

« Comment ça une méchante dame ? » Je l'interroge d'un air perplexe.

« C'était une amie de mon papa et de ma maman, mais ils voulaient plus que je la vois, ils ont dit que c'était une méchante et qu'elle voulait me prendre parce-que je suis spécial. » Il me raconte tout cela assez vite, ce qui me fait penser que ses parents ont dû lui parler longuement de cette femme.

« Spécial, hein ? »

« Ouais. » Répond le petit garçon, j'imagine qu'il n'en sait pas plus sur ce en quoi il est spécial… il pourrait être un sorcier ou encore un loup garou… mais il doit exister bien des enfants dans ce cas et je ne vois pas pourquoi cette sale bonne femme lui en voudrait à lui plus qu'aux autres.

« Bon… d'accord, voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais parler à Elena, et on va arranger tout ça. » Je lui explique en pointant ma princesse, qui se trouve trois ou quatre pas devant nous et qui vient de remarquer que je ne la suivais plus.

« Damon… Jérôme ! » S'exclame-t-elle en voyant notre jeune ami.

« Voilà princesse, je me demandais si cela serait possible que nous emmenions Jérôme avec nous à Mystic Falls. »

« Pourquoi ? Où est l'assistante sociale ? »

« Le petit s'est enfuit en voyant une femme, qui lui voudrait du mal selon ses parents. Et tu sais très bien que c'est possible. » Je lui confie, en épelant silencieusement le mot vampire, profitant de l'incapacité que Jérôme a de me voir le faire, puisqu'il m'arrive à peine à la taille.

« Euh, comment l'assistante social à pu le laisser partit ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle court moins vite qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans… Elle portait des talons, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. »

« J'en sais rien, elle était probablement incompétente. » Ou Jérôme est vraiment très spécial… « Bon, tu veux bien qu'on le prenne avec nous, oui ou non ? » De toute façon, si elle dit non, je lui sors une liste d'arguments (je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais ça viendra sur le coup).

« C'est d'accord, bon dépêchons nous avant de manquer notre vol, ou de nous faire rattraper par cette femme. » Elle accepte en soupirant.

« Tu es géniale mon ange. » Dis-je en l'embrassant.

« Je sais, aller grouille toi. »

Nous courrons quasiment maintenant et parvenons à arriver cinq minutes avant l'embarquement, nous sommes dans la file d'attente et je me vois obligé d'hypnotiser la dame au guichet puisque nous n'avons pas le passeport de Jérôme. Mais si, ça m'embête vraiment ! Je vous vois venir avec votre scepticisme légendaire…

_Point de vue omniscient :_

Après que Jérôme se soit enfuit, l'assistante se met à le chercher dans les alentours, hébétée par la compulsion de 'la méchante femme' (je sais, pas terrible comme surnom) qui est en réalité un vampire (comme vous vous en doutez, puisqu'elle a utilisé l'hypnose).

Revenant bredouille de ses recherches, la jeune femme doit se résoudre à revenir à la vampiresse les mains vides. Celle-ci, rouge de colère, la tue sans aucun scrupule et s'empresse de disparaître à vitesse vampirique avant que les humains ne remarquent son crime.

Damon, Elena et Jérôme montent à présent dans l'avion, ce dont ils ne se doutent pas est que la vampiresse est également passager du vol en partance pour Mystic Falls.

Une fois arrivés à destination, les trois protagonistes se rendent chez Elena, ayant en tête de laisser Jérôme avec Jeremy le temps de trouver une solution.

« Jer, descends s'il te plaît. » Hurle Elena du bas des escaliers.

Celui-ci débarque quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite mine. En voilà un qui a profité de l'absence de sa sœur pour faire la fête.

« Salut sœurette. » Salut-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Salut Damon. » Dit-il d'où il est.

« Il y a quelqu'un que nous voudrions te présenter. » L'expression confuse que prend Jeremy à cet instant fait ricaner Damon, qui ne rate jamais une occasion de se moquer de qui que ce soit et Jérôme émerge de derrière le canapé, qui cachait jusqu'à maintenant son petit gabarit.

« Oh, salut, moi c'est Jeremy, mais tu peux m'appeler Jer. »

« Moi c'est Jérôme, tu peux m'appeler Jérôme. » Cette réplique fait rire le jeune homme et le courant passe immédiatement entre eux.

« Ça te dérangerait de nous le garder pour une petite heure ? »

« Non, bien sûr, mais tu me devras une explication à ton retour. »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. » Répond sa sœur, puis, à Jérôme : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux faire confiance à Jeremy, c'est mon petit frère. »

« Oui, enfin, pas si petit que ça. »

Elena lève les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de son frère :

« C'est ça, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Damon et elle sortent pour se diriger vers le manoir des Salvatore, se disant que c'est l'endroit le plus tranquille qu'ils puissent trouver… ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point ils se trompent.

Jeremy, quant à lui, a d'ores et déjà trouvé un moyen de divertir son nouveau colocataire.

« Tu aimes les jeux vidéo ? Le grand sourire de l'enfant lui indique immédiatement ce qu'il en sera de sa réponse.

La vampiresse, arrivée en même temps à Mystic Falls, est contrainte d'attendre pour agir, puisqu'elle a senti que Damon était un vampire (ceci étant une capacité de l'espèce). Elle préfère observer et ne rien tenter pour le moment, celui-ci pouvant être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, et donc beaucoup plus puissant, par la même occasion. Au moins, elle a la certitude que les informations intéresseront beaucoup son maître…

Elena et Damon arrive chez ce dernier et Damon est surpris d'entendre du bruit en se rapprochant de la porte. Ils entrent tout de même, le vampire restant scotché à Elena pour la protéger en cas de danger. Quand ils arrivent dans le salon, leurs mâchoires s'entrouvrent, ils sont sous le choc : devant eux se tiennent Stefan et Katherine, dans une situation compromettante.

Stefan arrête de l'embrasser et regarde son frère et son ex avec un air gêné alors que Katherine se contente de pouffer… Ô surprise !

Il faut croire que tout s'explique : Katherine a toujours eu horreur qu'on lui prenne ses jouets…

**AN :**** Voilà, je sais que c'est plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est tellement plus amusant de l'arrêter à ce moment. J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews, passez une bonne journée (ou nuit).**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


End file.
